


Il lato C della musicassetta

by Chalchiuhtlicue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Pining, Romantic Friendship, e poi boh
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue
Summary: Succede che i ragazzini più piccoli chiedano ai ragazzi del terzo che significato ha l'amore per loro.Daichi risponde: "Sapete quel ragazzo che vi dà il tormento da quando siete al primo liceo, che vi prende sempre in giro e che voi prendete in giro, che è un tormento e che quando lo vedete pensato no, non lo voglio mai più rivedere in tutta la mia vita e vorreste prenderlo a pugni in faccia tutte le volte, ma quando manca a una partita vi manca?" A cui i ragazzini rispondo: "Cosa?" E lui continua, annuendo: "Eh, sì, quello è l'amore."o di come Kuroo e Daichi siano diventati orgogliosamente una coppia caotica.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!





	Il lato C della musicassetta

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 16.169  
★ Prompt/Traccia: 9. A e B sono i rappresentanti di istituto di due scuole diversi. Si incontrano durante le partite delle rispettive squadre e sono sempre in competizione. Ma sotto sotto... 
> 
> Ho usato il prompt molto liberamente, perché chissà.

  
  
_**Musicassetta Philipps 1980, solo la migliore qualità per il miglior suono!**_  
  
“Ah, eccoti” mormora Suga, entrando in bagno, poi si gira verso fuori dalla porta e grida: “Guardate che sta qui, eh.” Solo per poi inclinare la testa e guardare Daichi e sbuffare. Posa le mani sui fianchi e gli si avvicina, solo per cercare di guardarlo negli occhi e borbottare: “Ma che stai piangendo?” Cerca di tirargli su la testa e Daichi sbuffa, girando la testa, verso un altro muro. Ci sono dei passi pesanti dal corridoio, forse quelli di Asahi e Shimizu. E Daichi comunque si passa velocemente una mano sugli occhi e tiene il broncio, okay, ma non sta piangendo.  
  
“Non sto piangendo” dice, anche se la voce gli esce un pochino più rotta del normale. Si gratta la nuca. Guarda verso il basso. E Suga si siede accanto a lui, con le spalle contro il muro e anche lui abbraccia le sue ginocchia, mentre smette di sorridere. “Perché dovrei star piangendo?” chiede poi, girandosi verso di lui. La verità è che se si è nascosto è perché non voleva essere visto mentre piangeva. Che Suga abbia questo suo istinto per scoprire ogni volta dove si nasconde, o quando ha qualcosa da nascondere, è leggermente irritante. Un pochino umiliante. Daichi non è abituato a piangere davanti ad altre persone. Ha due fratelli più piccoli. Di solito piangono loro. Lui è troppo cresciuto per farlo. È una di quelle cose che si ripete in continuazione. “Lasciami in pace.”  
  
Suga sospira e scuote la testa, mentre Asahi arriva, aprendo la porta e gettandosi sopra Daichi per chiedergli: “Ma stai piangendo?” E, se non lo stava facendo già prima, a Daichi sarebbe venuto da piangere, per svariate ragioni. La prima è che Asahi di solito è quello che si butta giù e non è giusto, perché allora Daichi gli può dare una pacca sulla spalla e Suga lo prende un po’ in giro e tutti quanti sanno che le cose andranno meglio. Ma, nel momento in cui lui si mette a piangere, questa sicurezza dell’_andrà tutto bene_ non esiste. E poi a Daichi piace prendere in giro Asahi. E questo rende il tutto ancora più ingiusto.  
  
Quando anche Shimizu entra nel bagno degli uomini, perché a lei di queste cose non si preoccupa minimamente, sistemandosi una ciocca dietro l’orecchio e con le labbra che formano una o perfetta, chiede: “Sawamura, piangi?”  
  
E Daichi deve prendere di nuovo un respiro profondo, per non scoppiare a piangere davvero, mentre guarda il muro del bagno, che è troppo affollato adesso, e si dice che deve solo cercare di calmarsi. “Non sto piangendo” ripete lentamente, passandosi velocemente la mano sotto il naso e girandosi verso Asahi e Shimizu. La voce, questa volta, esce fuori un pochino più calma, meno rotta. Deve essere l’effetto di avere degli amici intorno.  
  
“Guarda che va bene piangere” lo rassicura Asahi, con mezzo sorriso. Fa anche dei gesti con le mani, per fargli capire che deve abbassare la voce, visto che sembra aver appena gridato. “Io piango in continuazione. Una volta ho pianto quando Suga mi ha raccontato di un gattino che hanno abbandonato fuori scuola. Ci credi? Tutti piangono. Tu, Shimizu, hai mai pianto?” Asahi è irritante quando pensa di voler aiutare qualcuno. Non è per niente bravo a rassicurare le persone.  
  
“Ti sto dicendo che non sto piangendo” ripete allora, tirando su col naso.  
  
“Non lo so” dice Suga, appoggiando la testa sul muro, e sorride di nuovo con quella sua stupida smorfia che fa quando sta per prendere qualcuno in giro. Daichi lo vede con la coda dell’occhio. “A me sembra che tu prima stavi piangendo. Adesso stai piagnucolando. Perché mentire?”  
  
“Perché non stavo piangendo.”  
  
“Piangere va bene. Fa bene al cuore.”  
  
“L’ultima volta che ho pianto avevo cinque anni” borbotta Shimizu, con le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate. “Poi ho smesso, perché mi sembra disgustosa come cosa.”  
  
“Disgustosa come?”  
  
“Piangere è solo naturale.”  
  
“Non sto piangendo ho detto, mi volete ascoltare?”  
  
“Sì, per la cosa del moccio al naso” continua Shimizu, indicando la faccia di Daichi. Poi prende un fazzoletto che teneva tra le tasche della gonna, per darla a Daichi, che invece si appollottola ancora di più, ignorando ogni mano che cercano di tendergli. Suga prende il fazzoletto che Shimizu e inizia a premerlo più volte sulla testa di Daichi, probabilmente solo per dargli fastidio. “È una cosa abbastanza disgustosa, non pensi? Il moccio, le lacrime -dopo che hai pianto ti devi lavare la faccia, giusto?”  
  
“Non penso sia una cosa poi così sana” risponde Asahi, non molto sicuro delle sue parole. Non che lui sia bravissimo a capire che cosa sia sano e che cosa non lo è. “Dovresti poter piangere Shimizu.”  
  
Suga continua a punzecchiare Daichi con il fazzoletto in mano, su tutta la testa. “Infatti, dovresti prendere esempio da _Sawamura-kun_.” Il modo in cui l’ha chiamato fa alzare di scatto la testa a Daichi, che gli ferma il polso con cui Suga sta cercando di colpirlo di nuovo, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra. “Lui sta piangendo.”  
  
“Ti ho detto che non sto piangendo!” dice a voce un pochino più alta. E Suga risponde riprendendo a punzecchiare la testa, poi le spalle, e poi la pancia di Daichi, evitando però ogni colpo che Daichi prova a tirargli contro. Suga trova tutta la situazione divertente, o almeno finge di poter ridere di quello che sta succedendo, perché è fatto così. E quando la smette di asciugare le lacrime di Daichi, con il fazzoletto di Shimizu, con dei gesti che sembrano essere più una preparazione a dare qualche schiaffo, Daichi si rende effettivamente conto che non gli viene voglia di piangere. Che non si sente così sconsolato come era qualche minuto fa.  
  
“Non te ne devi vergognare” lo rassicura Asahi, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Tutti piangono.”  
  
“Tranne Shimizu” puntualizza Suga.  
  
“Eh, sì, tutti tranne Shimizu.”  
  
“Che comunque dovrebbe iniziare a piangere.”  
  
“Per cosa dovrei piangere?”  
  
Suga sbatte lentamente le palpebre, come se ci stesse pensando. “Una volta Asahi ha visto un ragazzo così bello che è scoppiato a piangere senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Vero, Asahi? Era in palestra, tra il rumore delle palle e la puzza di sudore. Una luce soffusa. La porta che si apre e questo ragazzo che entra, vero Asahi? E tu lì a guardare il ragazzo entrare e con la palla tra le mani sei rimasto a guardare quella figura divina che si avvicinava a te, senza poterci fare niente, e hai sentito che tutti i tuoi errori erano stati cancellati, che la tua anima era di nuovo pura. Non è vero, Asahi?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“E sai chi era quel ragazzo? Quel ragazzo ero io, Shimizu” continua comunque Suga, senza dare il minimo peso ad Asahi, che ha distolto lo sguardo e si sta grattando la testa, nervosamente. “Ha detto che sembravo un angelo sceso in terra.”  
  
“Non è vero!”  
  
“No, sì, è vero. Io ero lì. C’ero anche io. Ti ho visto. Poi lo hai detto a me.”  
  
“Siete due bugiardi!”  
  
“Puoi piangere per me, Shimizu” offre Suga, posandosi una mano sul petto, parlando come se stesse dicendo una delle cose più sensate su tutta la terra. Daichi non può fare a meno che sbuffare una risata, davanti a questa scena. “Ti concedo questo onore.”  
  
“Non mi va di piangere per pena, mi dispiace” risponde lei e a questo punto Daichi scoppia a ridere con la bocca aperta e piegandosi in avanti. E forse anche gli altri si sono messi a ridere, perché Daichi ha sentito che non era da solo in quel momento. E ha sentito anche che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Anche se non aveva la sicurezza di questa cosa. E anche se non è riuscito a prendere in giro Asahi come avrebbe voluto fare.  
  
“Brutale” mormora Suga, falsamente offeso, ma anche lui sta ridendo.  
  
Asahi si siede accanto a Daichi, anche lui con la schiena contro il muro, mentre Shimizu si siede con la schiena posata su quella di Daichi. Stanno così tutti e quattro. Stanno così in silenzio, in attesa che qualcuno dica qualcosa, forse sul bagno, forse sul continuare a piangere, forse sul club di pallavolo che è stato sciolto. Senza il club, loro non si sarebbero conosciuti. Asahi ha un carattere così da mollaccione che probabilmente sarà anche difficile mantenere un’amicizia con lui adesso. E la palestra -l’odore che ha, il rumore che porta, la possibilità di darsi pallonate in faccia, di ridere insieme come squadra, di poter lottare, è stata loro tolta e Daichi non lo sa che cosa potrebbe succedere, non lo sa se tutto andrà davvero bene.  
  
Nel frattempo, loro quattro rimangono in silenzio, abbracciando le ginocchia. L’unico che guarda verso il muro è Daichi. E il suo unico pensiero è che avrebbe voluto fare di più. Che avrebbe voluto giocare di più, con la sua squadra, coi suoi amici.  
  
“Andrà tutto bene, Daichi” gli dice Asahi, per qualche motivo. “Noi comunque, rimarremo qui con te.”  
  
E c’è di nuovo un momento di silenzio, Daichi, Suga e Shimizu che si girano a guardare Asahi. E poi Suga scoppia a ridere e gli dà un pugnetto alla spalla. “Uau, se fossimo arrivati al terzo anno, saresti stato un asso affidabile” gli dice, mentre Shimizu scuote la testa e continua a ripetere quanto sentimentali possono essere tre ragazzi di sedici e quindici anni. E Daichi si dice che forse sì, le cose potranno andare bene. Hanno perso, è vero, ma tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto.  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Lato A: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip you hair makes me overwhelmed, the way you smile at the ground isn’t hard to tell you don’t know, you don’t know you are beautiful_**  
  
Se c’è una cosa che Daichi odia, e lo odia veramente tanto, più di Suga che gli ruba la carne durante la pausa pranzo, quando pensa che non vede, e ancora di più di Asahi che non riesce a prendere delle decisioni quando devono prendere da mangiare (il cibo sembra sempre essere nei pensieri di Daichi) o quando devono decidere se incontrarsi sotto le scale o davanti a qualche classe, Daichi odia questa cosa più di quanto odi dover passare tutti i giorni davanti alla palestra e non doversi cambiare, per entrare, per allenarsi. Lo odia davvero tanto, più di quanto ci abbia messo ad abituarsi a non svegliarsi così presto, a non essere pronto per nessuna corsa mattutina. La cosa che odia più di tutto questo è l’essere trascinato alle partite della squadra di basket del liceo.  
  
La squadra di basket del liceo è la squadra che ha preso i turni di allenamento del club di pallavolo dopo la sua temporanea chiusura. La squadra di basket è anche la squadra in cui c’è la persona più irritante in questo mondo, che sarebbe uno di quelli che per adesso sta in panchina e che non faceva altro che ripetere che un giorno avrebbero rubato la palestra, perché non potevano sopportare di condividerla con il club femminile di pallavolo, prima, e poi con il club sciolto di pallavolo.  
  
Le persone sembrano felici. Questa squadra ha effettivamente la possibilità di rappresentare la scuola ai Nazionali e gridano a grandissima voce dei nomi che normalmente non si ricorderebbero, mentre la palla si muove velocemente, le persone palleggiano e corrono e il timer segna i quindici minuti della fine del primo tempo. E Daichi si morde l’interno delle guance e pensa che sarebbero potuti essere loro. La sua squadra si sarebbe potuta presentare alle Nazionali, tutte queste persone che adesso lui guarda rilassarsi, mettere giù quei piccoli megafoni fatti di plastica per fare più rumore del semplice battito delle mani -quegli studenti avrebbero potuto saltare le lezioni grazie alla sua squadra. Se solo qualcuno gli avesse dato una possibilità. Se il coach non si fosse ammalato, se il professore a cui erano stati affidati non fosse stato trasferito.  
  
Suga non sembra essere interessato alla partita. Sbadiglia, senza neanche coprirsi la bocca e poi posa la guancia sulla spalla di Daichi. Poche file più in là, neanche Shimizu sembra essere così incuriosita. Giocherella con le pagine di un libro, ogni tanto annuisce a quello che altre ragazze della sua classe le dicono. Deve star pensando a riprendere parte alla squadra di atletica. Sarebbe fortunata a essere presa. E loro sarebbero fortunati ad averla. E più in là, con la sua classe, Asahi se ne sta dritto in piedi, più concentrato a mantenere la sua posizione (deve star anche sudando, lo sfigato) che alla partita. Se Daichi trovasse un modo per salvare tutti e cinque da questo supplizio, probabilmente si sentirebbero tutti meglio.  
  
Dall’altra parte del campo, ci sono degli striscioni, che non fanno che scivolare verso il basso e che dei ragazzini dell’età di Daichi hanno il compito di rimettere in ordine, ciclicamente. C’è un ragazzino dai capelli neri, con un ciuffo in faccia, che sembra essere molto devoto al suo compito, per qualche motivo. E solo per questo dettaglio, Daichi decide che gli sta antipatico, che non gli avrebbe mai parlato. Pensa anche che è una fortuna che la loro scuola non si sia ingegnata a fare cartelloni o a inventare cartelloni. Daichi avrebbe trovato il tutto davvero molto insopportabile. E già adesso per lui è difficile rimanere buono e non uscire dalla palestra teatralmente. Quindi forse è davvero meglio così.  
  
Suga sbadiglia di nuovo, sulla sua spalla. “Non ci fanno nemmeno mangiare” lagna, tirandosi stancamente dritto, nonostante la maggior parte del peso continui a tirarlo in avanti, come se volesse cadere, o spingersi a camminare. Suga è sempre convenientemente infantile. Nel senso che lo è quando il resto del loro gruppo sente di non poter essere infantile, per un motivo o per un altro. È come se lui provasse a dare loro il permesso. È come se lui provasse a riportarli alla loro vera età, nonostante sia lui stesso il più grande tra loro. “Io ho fame” lagna ancora, tirando la testa indietro, prima di prendere il cellulare in mano e iniziare a premere qualche tasto, forse per mandare un messaggio chissà a chi.  
  
Daichi lo osserva senza dire una parola, prima di osservare il campo da gioco. La squadra di basket della Karasuno, che ha rubato loro la palestra e che ha rubato loro la gloria, se lo dovesse vedere da un punto di vista permaloso, un pochino, forse. Si infila le mani in tasca. Non ha ancora capito le regole dello sport. Ha capito che c’è una divisione in tempi. Ha capito che c’è una regola di qualche secondo senza passeggiare, ha capito che questo è uno sport così americano da dover essere veloce, da dover essere il più rapido possibile, a meno che non vogliano perdere l’attenzione dello spettatore. Questo sport è uno spettacolo in ogni senso della parola. E Daichi ha perso contro la squadra, contro lo sport, contro la sua stessa pazienza. “Io ho fame” borbotta, sospirando. “Davvero tanta fame.” Poi sospira di nuovo. Ci sono così tante cose che Daichi detesta, ed eppure, in questo momento, si ritrova a doverne affrontare una delle cose che non riesce nemmeno a sopportare, nemmeno come idea.  
  
Lo striscione della squadra avversaria torna a scivolare. Il ragazzo col ciuffo nero sugli occhi, chissà come, se ne rende conto e si getta in avanti per afferrarlo. Sembra star quasi per cadere. C’è un ragazzetto molto più basso di lui che lo afferra per la maglietta e iniziano a litigare. Mentre loro alzano la voce, c’è l’annuncio dell’inizio del prossimo tempo da parte di una voce femminile e monotona.  
  
E c’è anche la voce di Asahi che si alza tra la folla e che dice: “Devo davvero tanto andare in bagno!” E, Daichi è sicuro, tutta la palestra deve averlo sentito. Asahi diventa rosso, sembra voler chiudere gli occhi, ma li tiene coraggiosamente aperti, stringe i pugni e aspetta che la professoressa, dopo aver sbattuto un paio di volte le palpebre, gli faccia cenno di andare con la testa.  
  
Suga si copre la bocca, visto che sta ridacchiando, e Daichi ha capito che questo dovrebbe essere il loro segnale per uscire dalla palestra, beh, fare qualcosa che non sia guardare i suoi rivali. Solo che dovrebbe essere più difficile per lui e Suga, visto che sono in due, visto che frequentano la stessa classe e che... “Professore!” grida Suga alzando la mano. “Sawamura non si sente molto bene! Penso abbia un calo di zuccheri o qualcosa così,lo porto a sedersi fuori!” E poi prende Daichi da sotto un’ascella.  
  
Il professore forse avrebbe anche voluto dire qualcosa, ma la partita ricomincia, c’è un gran rumore, la sua voce viene coperta dalle grida di incitamento si della Karasuno che della squadra avversaria e Suga inizia a spingere Daichi su per le scale più rapidamente, per non essere rimproverati, per non essere nemmeno riportati tra gli spalti.  
  
Quindi non era una tortura solo per Daichi, questa partita.  
  
  
  
  
  
Per qualche strano motivo, tutte le volte che Asahi, Suga e Daichi si incontrano, sia a scuola, sia davanti all’alimentari davanti scuola, oppure davanti alle scale delle loro classi per parlare, si ritrovano sempre a sedersi per terra. Succede anche a quel palazzetto dello sport. Asahi li ha aspettati seduto sulla panchina di pietra, con le ginocchia aperte e lo sguardo basso. Se Suga non gli avesse dato un colpetto sulla spalla, probabilmente, non si sarebbe nemmeno reso conto di loro, nonostante li stesse aspettando. Chissà a che cosa stava pensando. E da lì, non si sa bene perché o per come, si sono ritrovati seduti davanti alla vetrata del palazzetto dello sport, a guardare gli alberi fuori, mentre Suga cerca di prendere le sue cose dallo zaino.  
  
Finiscono sempre per sedersi per terra. Deve esserci un motivo. Quando erano nella stessa squadra, si sedevano in modo da potersi vedere in faccia, con le gambe incrociate, o a farfalla. Passavano tanto tempo in palestra a parlare, a pensare a che cosa fare una volta diventati titolari in squadra, a pensare a che cosa fare una volta formata una squadra vera, come quella che avevano alle spalle, a quando anche loro avrebbero avuto dei ragazzini su cui vegliare, cosa avrebbero fatto di diverso, che cosa avrebbero fatto di uguale. Dopo le pulizie della palestra, finivano sempre seduti in cerchio a parlare. Seduti per terra. Anche questa sembra una di quelle abitudini che non vogliono morire, per qualche motivo.  
  
Ma è bello avere sempre accanto Suga e Asahi.  
  
Daichi sbadiglia e Asahi, dopo averlo visto sbadigliare, sbadiglia anche lui. E poi lo fa Suga, coprendosi le labbra, mentre continua a cercare nel suo zaino, qualcosa. Suga fa cose e Daichi non le capisce immediatamente. Ci deve mettere tempo e spazio e tanto sforzo mentale per capire delle cose che Suga trova perfettamente normali. E adesso cerca delle cose nello zaino che si è portato dietro, nella loro velocissima fuga dalla partita e dal professore. Tira fuori dei panini, delle patatine fritte, e poi dice ad Asahi: “Le bibite.” E Asahi salta sul posto, prima di annuire.  
  
Quindi è di questo che si trattava. Daichi prende il panino che gli sta offrendo Suga, e il caffè in lattina che Asahi ha tirato fuori. “In effetti avevo fame” borbotta, mentre Suga alza lo sguardo e gli sorride mostrando tutti i denti. “Pensate che il professore verrà a cercarci?”  
  
“Al massimo tutti penseranno che Asahi ha la diarrea” ride Suga, sedendosi di nuovo davanti a loro, mentre Asahi sospira pesantemente, nascondendo il viso dietro la mano. “Farò di tutto perché tutti pensino che hai la diarrea” gli promette Suga, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, per poi tornare a concentrarsi sul suo panino.  
  
Daichi sorride e inizia a mangiare tranquillamente, mentre Suga continua a punzecchiare fisicamente e a parole Asahi. Solo che sente come se -Daichi sente come se qualcuno lo stesse fissando? Esiste davvero questa sensazione? Sa che succede quando tante persone ti guardano, quando sei un pochino nervoso, o quando puzzi, dopo un allenamento. Soprattutto quando puzzi e sei sopra un mezzo pubblico e diventi tutto rosso perché la pubertà mica te lo dice quando ti colpirà e non lo sai quando ti devi mettere un certo tipo di deodorante, e quindi è una cosa imbarazzantissima e comunque Daichi non deve certo più usare i mezzi pubblici meno male. Però comunque la sensazione rimane addosso. Daichi sta provando a mangiare, quando si rende conto di avere un po’ di maionese sul labbro e quindi si passa, non molto delicatamente la manica della maglietta per pulirsi. E, in un certo senso, questa sensazione di essere osservato, aumenta un po’.  
  
Daichi alza la testa, abbassando il panino, e si guarda intorno. Ci sono Suga e Asahi. Potrebbe essere che Shimizu li abbia incontrati e che li stia osservando, è una di quelle cose che lei fa molto spesso, alla fine. Ma non è lei. Non la vede. Vede, piuttosto, il ragazzo che prima stava negli spalti della squadra avversaria, che trasporta lo striscione e che, per qualche motivo, lo squadra, come se stesse cercando di ricordarsi ogni dettaglio di lui, di quello che sta facendo. E, per qualche motivo, questa cosa fa irritare Daichi più di quanto sia normale, motivo per cui inclina la testa e alza il mento contro quel ragazzo.  
  
Ma quel ragazzo, invece di distogliere lo sguardo, per qualche motivo, sbuffa una risata. Non è solo. C’è anche quel ragazzo molto più basso di lui, che lo aiuta con lo striscione e che sembra essere, per qualche motivo, molto irritato dalla situazione. Il ragazzo più basso sembra essere irritato. “Muovi il culo” gli dice, dandogli un calcio sul retro delle ginocchia di quello più alto, che perde l’equilibrio per una frazione di secondo, solo il tempo necessario per distogliere lo sguardo da Daichi e lasciar cadere lo striscione per terra. “Guarda che cosa hai fatto!”  
  
“Che cosa ho fatto io?” grida il ragazzo col ciuffo. “Sei stato tu a darmi un calcio, che ti aspettavi che succedesse?”  
  
“Non lo so, magari che tenessi lo striscione in mano? Che razza di idiota lascia cadere lo striscione?” chiede il ragazzo più basso, piegandosi per raccogliere da terra e piegare di nuovo il famoso striscione, che, ora che ci pensa, Daichi non si è mai nemmeno dato il tempo di leggere. Chissà che tipo di scritta aveva l’altra squadra. Non che importi. Lui l’unica cosa che vuole fare è tornare a mangiare il suo panino, quindi è quello che fa, mentre i due ragazzi sono intenti a tirare su le loro cose, striscioni, borse e altra roba.  
  
Suga ha le spalle rivolte alla stanza, per fortuna dei due ragazzi, perché altrimenti sarebbe scoppiato a ridere e li avrebbe indicati in modo molto rude, attirando l’attenzione su di lui. Asahi invece riesce a vedere tutta la scena e, appena ha un momento libero da Suga, si alza in piedi e corre da loro, chiedendo: “Avete bisogno di una mano?” È da loro in tre balzi. Tre balzi contati. E quando sta in piedi davanti a il tipo col ciuffo Daichi pensa che sono alti uguali e che non ha davvero intenzione di andare a dare man forte ad Asahi. Per questo beve un po’ del suo caffè freddo in lattina. Non si alzerà. Lui non è poi così gentile. Non vuole essere poi così gentile e quel tipo? Il tipo col ciuffo? Gli sta antipatico a pelle. Lo ha deciso neanche un’ora fa. Daichi è un ragazzo coerente, okay?  
  
Suga gira appena testa e spalle, posando parte del peso sul braccio, per guardare che cosa sta succedendo e sorride. Nessuno dei due tipi sembra essere intimidito da Asahi. E già questo è un evento di per sé. Di solito fa paura alle persone, quel ragazzo, per qualche motivo. “Oh. Asahi vuole farsi nuovi amici?” dice Suga, casualmente.  
  
“Ti pare?” risponde automaticamente Daichi, lasciando il panino sullo zaino e la latina accanto a lui, per alzarsi in piedi. Asahi sta sorridendo gentilmente al ragazzo più basso, che sembra aver visto la cosa più bella in tutto l’universo, la soluzione ai segreti più irrisolvibili nella storia dei segreti e altra roba che Daichi anche solo a pensarci sente il mal di stomaco. Asahi lo aiuta a piegare lo striscione e continua a sorridere il più dolcemente possibile, probabilmente per non spaventare il tipo. E invece l’amico di quel tipo basso, quello spilungone con il ciuffo in faccia, sta lì a guardarli con un sorriso inquietante, sembra sta quasi ridendo del tipo basso, oppure di Asahi. E non importa quale delle due cose sia, in realtà, perché Daichi ha già deciso che lo spilungone non gli piace, ha già deciso che lo spilungone non deve nemmeno parlargli e ha già deciso che lo spilungone per aver anche solo pensato di poter prendere in giro Asahi non ha nessun tipo di diritto. Solo lui e Suga possono prendere in giro Asahi. “Qualche problema?” gli chiede con il sorriso più falso che ha in repertorio.  
  
Lo spilungone, che stava ancora guardando Asahi e il piccoletto, muove la testa verso di lui e sembra voler dire di no, solo che poi, per qualche motivo sobbalza sul posto al guardare in faccia Daichi. “No” riesce comunque a dire, tornando alla sua posa rilassata, col suo sorriso inquietante. Se Daichi avesse un’occasione, ha deciso, gli romperebbe i denti. “Il tuo amico ci ha già aiutati.”  
  
Asahi tiene lo striscione per non far sforzare troppo il piccoletto e ride nervosamente. “Azumane” inizia a presentarsi. “Azumane Asahi. E comunque non ho fatto niente. Io volevo solo...”  
  
“Yaku!” lo interrompe il piccoletto. E, uau, davvero?, così tanto?, per Asahi? Buon per lui. Daichi alza le sopracciglia e decide di tenere per sé ogni pensiero che gli viene in mente, perché, beh, sì, non sono affari suoi, e dietro di lui c’è Suga che già sta pensando a battutine da fare più tardi. Non c’è bisogno di aggiungere un peso da novanta. Il ragazzo si schiarisce la gola, prima di continuare. “Morisuke. Yaku Morisuke. Ti ringrazio tanto, Azumane-san.”  
  
Daichi è quasi sicuro che Suga stia facendo la cosa delle dita. Un dito a cerchio, l’altro dito che ci passa esattamente in mezzo. Ma quando si gira verso di lui, Suga sembra essere la creatura più innocente del mondo, con le mani dietro la schiena e il suo sorriso angelico. “Portate già via lo striscione?” chiede, come se niente fosse. “Sono Sugawara” completa con un cenno della mano, che dovrebbe essere una specie di saluto. Daichi sospira.  
  
“Continua a cadere” risponde docilmente Yaku, dopo ave fatto un cenno con la testa per validare la presentazione di Suga. “E Kuroo, questo tipo qui, si è quasi ammazzato per non farlo cadere nel campo da gioco, e ha suggerito di toglierlo proprio quindi ci hanno mandato a metterlo nel pullman. Dovremmo anche fare in fretta, perché non vorremmo perdere l’ultimo tempo della partita.” Dice così ma non si muove.  
  
Daichi sbatte velocemente le palpebre. Asahi rimane come un idiota a a sorridere e, davvero, soltanto lui potrebbe non rendersi conto della situazione in cui si trova. Soprattutto quando un piccoletto del genere sta lì a fissarlo in questo modo adorante. È imbarazzante. Stupido. Ridicolo. “Meno male che c’era Asahi, allora” offre, decidendo che girarsi e tornare a mangiare il suo panino deve essere la scelta migliore e anche quello che vuole continuare a fare.  
  
“Voi?” chiede lo stangone, quel Kuroo. E Daichi alza lo sguardo verso di lui, sempre con quel suo sorriso falso sulle labbra, perché è l’unica espressione che gli viene adesso. “Non volete tornare dentro per non perdervi l’ultimo tempo?”  
  
La risposta è ovviamente no. Se avessero voluto guardare la squadra di basket giocare non avrebbero abbandonato la palestra a metà partita, non pensa? È anche vero, cerca di dire la parte razionale di Daichi, che loro non possono sapere quando se ne sono andati via dalla palestra. Quindi prende un respiro e si dice di rispondere il più gentilmente possibile. Perché i suoi genitori non hanno cresciuto uno zoticone.  
  
“O forse non volete vedere la vostra squadra che perde?” continua però Kuroo, sempre con quel suo sorriso. Ma l’atmosfera cambia immediatamente, per loro due. Suga scivola via. Yaku, che sembra essere abituato a questo tipo di situazioni, fa una domanda ad Asahi, magari per scambiarsi le email (quel ragazzo è bravo) (o almeno, Daichi spera che gli stia chiedendo la email, perché così per lo meno può prendere in giro Asahi per qualcos’altro che non sia la sua barbetta), e Daichi sente la voglia di rompere i denti a Kuroo ancora una volta. Ma continua a sorridere cordialmente. “Vi capisco. Anche io non vorrei vedere la mia squadra essere umiliata, come lo sarà la vostra.”  
  
Daichi alza un sopracciglio. “Umiliata?” gli chiede. “La _nostra _squadra?”  
  
“Beh, sicuramente non lo sarà la nostra” risponde Kuroo, inclinando la testa, con le mani sui fianchi. “_Noi_ lo striscione lo avevamo.”  
  
Daichi arriccia il naso e sente di essere già pronto ad andare alle mani, ma sente la mano di Suga sulla spalla, che lo ferma. “Non è una cosa molto gentile da dire” lo sente dire. E il suo sorriso rimane angelico, nonostante la situazione. “E se continuate a perdere tempo, perderete l’ultimo tempo.” Poi, con grande disappunto da parte di Yaku, fa cenno ad Asahi di dare lo striscione a Kuroo, cosa che Asahi fa senza pensarci due volte, prima di fare un cenno con la testa a Yaku, per salutarlo.  
  
Kuroo guarda lo striscione tra le sue braccia, prima di tornare a sorridere e a guardare negli occhi Daichi, che era di nuovo pronto ad andare via. “Non ti sei presentato” gli dice, alzando un pochino la voce. Poi continua con un: “Tappetto.”  
  
Daichi deve prendere un respiro profondissimo, prima di girarsi verso di lui e dirgli: “Sono il tipo che viene dalla scuola che vi farà il culo.”  
  
“Ma questo non è un nome!”  
  
Suga ride piano e Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Vengono entrambi trascinati via da Daichi che voleva soltanto mangiare in pace e invece no, devono sempre dargli fastidio. Va sempre a finire così. Mentre Kuroo e Yaku vanno via, Diachi mangia il suo panino così in fretta che, quando si alza coi pugni chiusi, riesce a sentire ancora il panino in gola. “Ora andiamo e se quegli idioti non vincono, giuro, giuro che se la vedranno con me.”  
  
  
  
Com’era prevedibile: la squadra di basket della Karasuno quell’anno, proprio in quella partita, perde. Daichi si ricorderà di questo secondo torto da parte della squadra di basket per tutta la sua vita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Lato B: She’s not afraid of all the attention, she’s not afraid of running wild, how come she’s so afraid of falling in love? She’s not afraid of scary movies, she likes the way we kiss in the dark, but she’s afraid of falling in love_**  
  
“Stai attento alle dita” lo avverte Shimizu, senza alzare lo sguardo dal tessuto.  
  
Daichi sospira e pensa a quanto lui detesti tantissime cose. Detesta il fatto che non possono usare la palestra, nonostante siano ben otto persone a voler ricreare la squadra di pallavolo per la Karasuno, detesta il fatto che non sembra che nessun professore si voglia prendere cura di un possibile nuovo club, nonostante l’anno scolastico fosse appena iniziato. Detesta il fatto che non possono giocare come una squadra scolastica, e che si possano allenare solo in quella palestra giù nel paesino, per concessione dell’uomo che lavora all’alimentari sotto scuola. Detesta non poter essere poi così grato per quel che riguarda Ukai-san e detesta tante altre cose. Come detesta passare davanti alla palestra, detesta non potersi mettere la tuta nera e detesta anche che quei ragazzini del primo anno si lamentano della situazione a bassa voce, ma quando vedono arrivare lui, Asahi e Suga fingono che tutto vada bene.  
  
Allenarsi nella palestra del paesino è diverso dall’allenarsi nella palestra scolastica. E allenarsi nella palestra che usa la squadra femminile, insieme a loro, non è la stessa cosa di allenarsi ufficialmente. Ma è pur sempre qualcosa. E Noya, il piccoletto, è molto bravo a ricevere, dice che allenarsi lì lo aiuta a risparmiare tempo, perché così può allenarsi anche con la squadra delle mamme. E il suo entusiasmo ha contagiato e contagia tutti i ragazzi che avevano cercato i precedenti membri della squadra di pallavolo per capire che cosa è successo al club.  
  
Il vero problema è che finché non troveranno un professore che dia la sua disponibilità per prendersi cura di loro, non possono fare granché. E, nel frattempo, Daichi è diventato rappresentante di classe ed è entrato, in qualche modo, nel Consiglio Studentesco. Non ha ben capito come tutto questo sia successo e non ha ancora capito quali sono le implicazioni di questa cosa, ma sa che è successa e Suga dice sempre che Daichi che è entrato nella vita politica studentesca sembra essere la storia di una persona che ha avuto un torto e che quindi entra nel sistema per distruggerlo dall’interno. Può effettivamente essere. Ma far parte del Consiglio, vuol dire anche condividere delle noiosissime responsabilità. E Daichi è sempre stato troppo pigro, per avere delle vere responsabilità.  
  
“Prova a fare dei punti un pochino più piccoli, Sawamura” gli dice di nuovo Shimizu, posando le dita sulla parte di striscione di cui si sta prendendo cura Daichi. “Non tutti lo vedranno certo, ma deve essere qualcosa di cui andare fieri, giusto?” continua, prendendo in mano l’ago e lanciando un’occhiata a Tanaka, seduto per terra davanti a loro, anche lui con ago e filo. Sta facendo un buon lavoro, solo che probabilmente Shimizu preferisce non dirgli niente, visto che Tanaka tende a reagire eccessivamente a ogni sua parola. Una volta, Shimizu lo ha salutato e lui è diventato rossissimo, e sembrava che uscisse fumo dalle sue orecchie. Quindi lei fa un cenno a Daichi, indica con gli occhi il ragazzino del primo anno e sembra che voglia che Daichi dica qualcosa.  
  
Daichi ci deve pensare su. Un_ buon lavoro_ dovrebbe andare più che bene. Quindi si tira leggermente in avanti, per guardare che cosa stava combinando Tanaka e, okay, uau, è così felice di avergli chiesto di aiutarlo con lo striscione per la squadra di basket. “Ma sei bravissimo” esclama, lasciando cadere l’ago sullo striscione. Tanaka sobbalza sul posto, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. “Dove hai imparato?”  
  
Tanaka si passa delle dita sulla fronte, forse in imbarazzo, prima di ridere nervosamente, con le orecchie rosse. “Mia sorella maggiore” risponde, ruotando gli occhi. E forse ci sarebbe anche di più da sapere, ma lui non sembra riuscire a mettere in ordine le parole giuste per spiegarsi e Daichi sorride e si dice che sì, probabilmente prima o poi saprà che cosa voglia dire questa frase. Forse Suga lo aiuterà a capire. Chi lo sa. “Mi chiedevo” riprende Tanaka con la voce un pochino più alta. Poi si schiarisce la gola. “Uhm, mi stavo chiedendo perché stiamo cucendo uno striscione per la squadra di basket...?” Non guarda negli occhi Daichi mentre fa la domanda. Non sembra essere nemmeno sicuro di poter fare questa domanda. E Daichi sospira, puntando lo sguardo verso l’alto per trovare una giusta risposta a questa domanda.  
  
“Beh...” Non ne trova una per davvero. Non trova nessuna risposta da poter dare a Tanaka. È solo che Daichi detesta veramente tanto perdere e quindi, beh, forse questo è il suo modo di non perdere. Alla fine, ha già dovuto affrontare troppe sconfitte, giusto? Anche se deve fare lo striscione per una delle cose che odia di più e che più gli ha fatto dei torti in tutta la sua vita scolastica. Quindi -uhmm.  
  
“Sawamura ha una cotta per una persona di un’altra scuola” risponde monocorde Shimizu, continuando a cucire. “Probabilmente questo deve essere il suo modo per fare colpa su di lui.”  
  
Daichi si gira verso di lei, tradito. “Non è vero” cerca di difendersi, ma ormai il danno è fatto.  
  
Gli occhi di Tanaka iniziano a brillare, un po’ perché Shimizu ha detto qualcosa che doveva essere rivolto a lui, un po’ perché ha avuto un pettegolezzo, un po’ perché ha avuto la possibilità di parlare della vita amorosa di un senpai. “Davvero?” gli chiede. Poi sorride mostrando i denti. “Allora dobbiamo fare del nostro meglio per non farti sfigurare con questa persona!”  
  
I ragazzini del primo anno sono molto teneri, per qualche ragione e Daichi sospira, sorridendo anche lui e borbottando un imbarazzato: “Grazie.” Solo per poi rendersi conto delle sue parole e diventare lui rosso come uno stupido peperone. “Nel senso: no!” grida. “Avete capito male! Non è come dice lei!”  
  
Ma ormai il _danno è fatto_.  
  
  
  
  
“È lui?” chiede Noya per l’ennesima volta, come ha fatto per ogni ragazzo che ha visto passare davanti al palazzetto dello sport. Sputa qualche briciola sulla faccia di Asahi, che si pulisce la guancia con la manica della giacca, sospirando, ma, quando lo sguardo di Noya si posa su di lui, sta sorridendo ed è così patetico che Daichi vorrebbe dimenticare ogni interazione che si è dovuto sorbire di loro due. Noya comunque non rimane fermo, non rimane nemmeno in silenzio. Si gira di nuovo verso l’entrata principale del palazzetto dello sport e chiede, di nuovo, indicando: “È lui?”  
  
Daichi sospira, accarezzandosi la fronte. Non sa nemmeno che cosa sia più giusto fare a questo punto. Dire di no, e alimentare questo comportamento di Noya, o dire di sì e dover affrontare un nuovo e sconosciuto comportamento di Noya. Qual è la risposta giusta? Che cosa dovrebbe fare? Perché ha già provato a spiegare che quello che no, non c’è nessuna persona per cui lui ha una cotta, che no, non c’è nessuno su cui vuole fare colpo, e no, non c’è niente e nessuno in questo mondo che gli facciano andare giù il dover fare un viaggio di ore e ore per appoggiare le partite della squadra di basket.  
  
“È lui?” chiede di nuovo Noya, alzandosi in piedi e indicando un povero ragazzo che stava cercando di aprire il portone del palazzetto dello sport tirando, quando c’era scritto di spingere. Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia, lanciando uno sguardo a Noya, che continua a sorridere senza nessun pensiero. “Ho sempre saputo che hai un debole per le persone stupide.”  
  
“Noya...” lo rimprovera Suga, per poi fare un cenno con la testa per chiedere scusa al ragazzo davanti alla porta, che si è girato verso di lui, abbastanza offeso. Essere senpai non è tutto rose e fiori, uh.  
  
“_Sciocche_. Volevo dire sciocche!” ritratta Noya, scoppiando a ridere. Poi torna a guardarsi intorno. “Se ci dicessi più o meno che tipo di persona è, allora potrei anche individuarlo tra tutte queste persone, no? È basso? È alto? Fa parte di una squadra? È uno degli avversari della nostra squadra? Ha gli occhi di una persona che conosce il dolore? Oppure ha lo sguardo di qualcuno che ha un grandissimo segreto e che deve portare il peso del mondo sulle sue spalle?”  
  
Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia, mentre Suga ride, portandosi le mani sulle labbra. “Come fai a sapere se qualcuno ha un grandissimo segreto o che pensa di avere il mondo sulle spalle dagli occhi?” chiede Asahi, inclinando la testa. “Non lo puoi capire soltanto dagli occhi, giusto?” continua, ridendo nervosamente.  
  
Tanaka gli lancia uno sguardo velocemente, prima di buttare a terra il suo zaino e sospirare. Forse avrebbe anche qualcosa da dire, ma non dice niente e Daichi è solo felice che la conversazione sia passata da_ La ricerca del tipo per cui Daichi-san ha una cotta_ a _Come individuare un’anima tormentata in mezzo a una folla_. Noya posa le mani ai lati del viso di Asahi e lo guarda intensamente negli occhi, con un’espressione seria e concentrata, poi le sue labbra si curvano dolcemente. “Tu senti di avere tutto il peso del mondo” dice, arricciando il naso e non sembra essere nemmeno una domanda. Lo ha semplicemente detto. Poi si gira e indica un’altra persona che sta cercando di entrare nel palazzetto dello sport. “È lui? Daichi-san! È lui, vero?”  
  
Daichi sospira, incrociando le braccia. “No” risponde.  
  
“Ho fame” si lagna Tanaka, dondolando avanti e indietro. “Quando possiamo mangiare?”  
  
“Non ora” risponde Daichi ancora una volta, prima di sospirare, ancora una volta e iniziare a grattarsi la testa. Questi due ragazzi lo porteranno davvero ad avere un esaurimento nervoso. “O mangia adesso, non importa.”  
  
“Non può mangiare adesso” ribatte Suga, con una smorfia. “Poi non mangerebbe con tutti noi. Dobbiamo coltivare lo spirito di squadra.”  
  
Tanaka tira indietro la testa e forse vorrebbe anche ribattere, ma non lo fa. Sembra essere un ragazzetto che non rispetta nessuno, che fa tutto quello che vuole, ma, per qualche motivo, rispetta. Per qualche motivo, ascolta senza replicare, sbuffa un po’ e poi fa tutto quello che le persone più grandi di lui gli hanno chiesto di fare. Daichi ha paura che se un giorno, per scherzo, Suga gli chiedesse di salire in mutande sul tetto della scuola, Tanaka si lagnerebbe un po’ e poi inizierebbe a slacciarsi la cintura. Daichi deve stare attento a non dare mai quest’idea a Suga.  
  
“È lui?” grida ancora Noya, saltando sul posto.  
  
“No!” grida Daichi. Poi prende un respiro profondo. Tanaka ha sgranato gli occhi e Asahi è balzato sul posto. Noya si è fermato per qualche secondo dal saltellare, ma poi torna a sorridere. “No, Noya” ripete più lentamente, a voce più bassa, nella speranza di calmarsi. Gli hanno detto che non può essere sempre gentile, che a volte deve essere un pochino più duro, avere un po’ meno pazienza e farsi sentire un po’ di più. Glielo hanno detto soprattutto in visione di una squadra, dicendo che lui un giorno sarebbe stato un capitano. Ma Daichi non crede in questo. Non adesso.  
  
“Quindi era lui per davvero?” chiede Noya, alzando più volte le sopracciglia.  
  
“No, no. Il tipo per cui Daichi ha una cotta è alto” lo informa Suga, per poi fare una piccolissima linguaccia a Daichi.  
  
Noya aggrotta le sopracciglia e inizia a controllare tutte le persone alte. Non fa neanche finta di non starlo facendo. E Daichi pensa che, beh, sì, lo fanno anche i suoi fratellini cose del genere, quindi deve essere un modo per dimostrare affetto, o qualcosa del genere, chi lo sa.  
  
“Pensavo che” inizia Tanaka, sedendosi sul prato davanti al palazzetto dello sport. Attira la loro attenzione e sospira, posando la guancia sulla mano. “Pensavo che sarebbe bello se le classi saltassero le lezioni per noi.” Poi fa una smorfia e si gratta nervosamente la testa, tirandosela verso il basso, come se avesse detto una cosa che non si doveva dire ad alta voce. Un’ambizione troppo impossibile per diventare realtà.  
  
Se ci pensano bene, è già tanto se hanno un posto dove allenarsi, se hanno qualcuno che li supporta in questo loro essersi impuntati. Perché alla fine è questo quello che hanno fatto. Si sono impuntati, hanno detto che non vogliono sciogliere la squadra, hanno deciso che avrebbero continuato ad allenarsi, anche se questo voleva dire non studiare tanto, anche se questo voleva dire che non potevano partecipare ai tornei scolastici. Arrivare alle Nazione -è davvero un’utopia, nella situazione in cui si ritrovano adesso.  
  
Nessun professore, sono solo in cinque membri attivi, e per quanto Daichi abbia provato a parlare con Ennoshita e Kinoshita e Narita, beh, non ha davvero degli argomenti validi, per convincerli a passare il tempo ad allenarsi per una squadra che non esiste nemmeno. Andare alle Nazionali è il sogno di ogni squadra di pallavolo scolastica. Il sogno della squadra di pallavolo della Karasuno è poter partecipare a un torneo scolastico. Figuriamoci. Le Nazionali sono un’utopia.  
  
Ma Daichi sa che cosa vuol dire quando i tuoi senpai non credono in quello che dici. Motivo per cui forza un sorriso e si accovaccia accanto a Tanaka, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Entro l’anno prossimo sarà così” gli dice, e Tanaka lo guarda in silenzio e prima sembra essere solo sorpreso, poi sembra volersi mettere a piangere, che, sinceramente, era il contrario di quello che che Daichi voleva fare. “E...” inizia ancora, ma viene interrotto da Noya che si alza di nuovo in piedi con uno scatto, indicando qualcuno con il dito.  
  
“È lui!” grida. E neanche questa volta sembra essere una domanda. Daichi ruota gli occhi ed è pronto a gridare che no, non è lui, non è nessuno, questa persona per cui dicono che lui ha una cotta non esiste, non esisterebbe mai, e se esistesse non sarebbe certo quello spilungone dell’anno scorso che, a proposito, non vede da quel giorno, e che non gli sta nemmeno simpatico.  
  
Ma Suga ride piano e dice: “Sì! È proprio lui!” E poi si alza anche lui dalla panchina e inizia ad agitare le braccia, per essere visto e venire salutato da Yaku, che inizia a saltare sul posto, appena lo vede.  
  
“Me lo sentivo nelle ossa che era lui” sta dicendo Noya ad Asahi con un enorme sorriso divertito. “Ha la faccia del tipo di sfigato che potrebbe piacere a Daichi-san.”  
  
“Sfigato?” gli chiede Asahi, guardandosi intorno a disagio.  
  
“Sì, quel tipo di sfigato che pensa che si stava meglio quando si stava peggio, che ha una polaroid di quelle vecchie e un walkman, probabilmente, e invece di dire acqua dice _ho2_ per sembrare più intelligente” risponde ancora più divertito. Incrocia le gambe e guarda come Suga sia corso a metà strada per salutare Yaku. “Cose così.”  
  
“_H2O_, vorrai dire.”  
  
“E io che cosa ho detto?”  
  
Daichi sente di avere già un tic all’occhio che non gli fa vedere bene, nonostante la tanta luce del sole intorno a lui. Sperava che quest’anno non ci sarebbero stati anche gli altri studenti del Nekoma. Sperava che quest’anno non avrebbe dovuto sopportare nessuna tortura, nessun dolore dovuto ai tipi del Nekoma. Ma a quanto pare qualcuno lo odia veramente tanto, perché eccoli lì, con la divisa nera e bianca, che si credono migliori di tutti. E quel Kuroo che, quando Suga (che lo ha bellamente ignorato) si è fatto avanti, ha cercato dietro le sue spalle e poi ha fatto quel suo sorriso inquietante a vedere Daichi? La persona peggiore di cui potrebbe conoscere il nome.  
  
“Oh” esclama appena è a portata di orecchio. “Sbaglio o sei diventato più basso, Dai-chan?”  
  
Tanaka e Noya, soprattutto Tanaka, sembrano iniziare a prepararsi per fare a botte con qualcuno ma vengono afferrati dalla maglietta da Asahi, che continua a mantenere il suo sorriso nervoso. Ed è Suga a mettersi in mezzo, fisicamente, tra Daichi e Kuroo, fingendo di non star dando nemmeno attenzione a quello che Kuroo ha detto. Ride, rivolto verso Yaku, e dice: “È da tantissimo tempo che non parliamo. Tra una partita e l’altra, dovremmo mangiare insieme.” Anche Daichi era pronto a rompere i denti a Kuroo, per la cronaca. Soprattutto perché non la smette di ridere.  
  
“Ehi, Dai-chan” lo chiama. “Secondo te, anche quest’anno ci fate il culo?”  
  
E questa volta Suga deve prendere Daichi di forza e trascinarlo via, perché quell’idiota di Kuroo non ha il minimo senso di sopravvivenza.  
  
  
  
Kuroo è la persona più irritante e più invasiva che Daichi abbia mai incontrato, e lo pensa mentre Noya e Tanaka lo aiutano a sistemare lo striscione per la squadra di basket. Non solo per colpa sua Daichi si è ritrovato a stare per forza tra gli spalti della palestra per guardare la squadra di basket giocare, no, non solo questo. Daichi adesso si vede costretto moralmente a tifare per una squadra che lui detesta, per delle persone che non riesce a sopportare e che gli hanno rubato la palestra, per colpa di Kuroo del Metropolitan Nekoma High. Non ha via di scampo.  
  
“Ehi, senti Daichi, ma davvero...”  
  
“No!” grida Daichi esasperato, girandosi verso Asahi. “Non mi piace per davvero!” E si rende conto solo in questo momento che non sono Noya o Tanaka che gli stanno facendo l’ennesima domanda per la cinquantesima volta, prendendosi delle pause di due o tre minuti, per poi tornare all’attacco. Si rende conto troppo tardi di star parlando con Asahi, che giocherella con del pane al melone tra le mani e distoglie lo sguardo.  
  
Tanaka e Noya stanno invece usando i loro neuroni condivisi per non cadere giù dagli spalti, mentre Suga (ah, non è così divertente fare il senpai, uh?) cerca di tenerli giù, nella speranza che non cadano. Sembrano essere stati in bilico più di una volta e aver fatto prendere dei colpi al cuore a Suga più di una volta. Pensare che fino all’anno scorso Suga era il tipo di persona che faceva prendere i colpi al cuore dell’altro -fa un po’ pensare al karma, eh?  
  
“Ah, allora non ti piace il pane” inizia a dire Asahi, con una smorfia sulle labbra. “Lo avevamo preso proprio per te. Shimizu dice sempre che è il tuo preferito, mi ha convinto lei a prenderlo. Ma se non ti piace...”  
  
Daichi gli prende dalle mani il pane e inizia a borbottare tra sé selle parole che non hanno nemmeno così tanto senso. Lo striscione è venuto fuori bene. È coordinato col nero della divisa dei giocatori di basket della loro scuola e la scritta è abbastanza chiara, gli orli sono stati cuciti bene, soprattutto grazie a Shimizu e a Tanaka.  
  
Asahi posa le mani sui fianchi e scuote leggermente la testa. Ha la decenza di non dire niente. Oggi li faranno sedere tutti insieme e questo dovrebbe anche alleviare il senso di tortura che provano tutti quanti loro. Dovrebbe alleviare anche il senso di sconfitta che prova Daichi ogni volta che si vede costretto moralmente a tifare per la quadra di basket. Almeno non sono da soli.  
  
La partita è già iniziata da un pezzo quando Kuroo, insieme a Yaku e a un altro ragazzo biondo, passa tra gli spalti di fronte a quelli in cui si trovano loro. Tanaka non sta neanche fingendo di seguire la partita, semplicemente dorme, con la testa posata sulla spalla di Suga, che si limita a battere le mani ogni tanto e a sbadigliare tantissimo. Asahi nemmeno sta seguendo la partita. Sta solo lì, ad ascoltare le farneticazioni di Noya su come avrebbe potuto usare una velocità simile a quella del basket nel suo ruolo di libero. Daichi è l'unico che lo nota. Vede come Kuroo si fermi proprio davanti a lui, e come il ragazzo biondo, che non stava guardando dove stava andando, sbatta contro la sua schiena e comunque continui a giocare con la -PSP, sembra essere una PSP quella che ha in mano. Kuroo arriccia il naso e probabilmente questo è il suo modo di salutare. Ma Daichi non ha intenzione di dargli nessuna vittoria, quindi continua a tifare per la squadra di basket che detesta, così, per ripicca. Ma vede come Yaku, divertito, dica qualcosa a Kuroo. E vede Kuroo, subito dopo, mentre posiziona le mani a forbice per posarle sui lati delle labbra e poi tirare fuori la lingua. Si gira anche verso yaku. Sembra chiedere: _ma così?_  
  
_Eh?_  
  
Che cos’è che ha appena fatto?  
  
Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia ed è pronto a lanciargli ogni tipo di insulto che ha in repertorio, ma Yaku si mette a ridere e a ridere e a ridere ancora, prendendosi la pancia con le mani e piegandosi in due. “Non ci posso credere che lo hai fatto davvero! No vabbè, che sfigato! Non ci credo!” gli dice con una voce troppo alta. Daichi riesce a sentire tutto. E riesce a anche a vedere come la faccia di Kuroo diventi rossa, insieme alle sue orecchie, mentre prende dal colletto Yaku, per scuoterlo e chiedergli _perché?_ in continuazione.  
  
“Che cosa vuol dire? Che cosa ho appena fatto? Yaku?”  
  
E intanto Yaku continua a ridere divertito e Kuroo lancia un’occhiata velocissima a Daichi, solo per poi diventare ancora più rosso e girare velocissimamente la testa, mentre Yaku spiega probabilmente il gesto. Daichi vede come Kuroo, affondi nei suoi splendenti centottanta centimetri o giù di lì, prendendosi la testa tra le mani e accovacciandosi dietro il muretto che fa in modo che nessuno caschi sul campo da gioco. Il ragazzo biondo stacca per qualche secondo gli occhi dalla PSP per guardare verso il basso Kuroo e alzare un lato delle labbra, in segno di scherno. Poi torna a giocare alla PSP. E Daichi sbuffa una risata, rilassando le spalle perché, uau, davvero quell’idiota non sapeva che cosa stava facendo?  
  
“Secondo me gli piaci” lo informa Suga, con la testa rivolta verso l’alto per guardarlo e un sorriso dolce. “È immaturo. Non sa come dirtelo, ma penso davvero che tu gli piaccia. Sai no? La versione dei bambini che tirano le trecce alle bambine che piacciono loro? Qualcosa così, solo che tu non hai le trecce.”  
  
Daichi fa una smorfia disgustata. “Ew.”  
  
E Suga ride piano di nuovo. “Beh” inizia, guardando verso il campo da gioco. “Alla fine anche tu sei immaturo e non sai come dirlo.”  
  
“Cosa dovrei dire?”  
  
Suga scrolla le spalle. “Niente” risponde, stirandosi la schiena.  
  
Quei tre bip assordanti che dovrebbero annunciare la fine del secondo tempo suonano e fanno svegliare Tanaka, che torna a sbadigliare, scrocchiandosi la schiena. “Abbiamo vinto?” chiede, stropicciandosi un occhio.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sì, okay, avevo una cotta per te, Asahi-san, ma non sono sicuro se fosse una cotta perché mi piacevi o se fosse una cotta perché sei alto” ha detto Yaku e Daichi aveva pensato, quando queste parole erano in aria, mentre Asahi aggrottava le sopracciglia e chiedeva _eh?_ perché avere una cotta per lui è il picco della tristezza di una persona (Daichi è solo sincero) (Non ci si può arrabbiare con lui perché è sincero.) (Non sarebbe giusto.) -Daichi ha comunque pensato che quella doveva essere la frase più imbarazzante che si sarebbero mai potuti scambiare. Non poteva esserci niente di più imbarazzante di questo. Non poteva.  
  
Solo che invece sì, poteva esserci qualcosa di più imbarazzante.  
  
Potevano esserci Noya e Tanaka che provavano a parlare col ragazzo con la PSP, di cui nessuno sembra essere riuscito a capire il nome. Poteva esserci Tanaka che provava a dire che sua sorella aveva lo stesso modello di PSP (se poi è una cosa giusta da dire.) (non c’è un solo modello di PSP?) e il ragazzo che lo guardava in silenzio, solo per poi schioccare la lingua contro il palato e decidere che non valeva la pena giocare con loro. O parlare con loro. Sembrava davvero un play date, e Asahi è dovuto stare dietro a quei tre per tutto il tempo perché a ogni non-risposta del Ragazzo PSP Tanaka perdeva un po’ di più la pazienza e sono arrivati al punto di decidere che non ci volevano giocare con quello là, che avrebbero preferito andare da un’altra parte a fare altre cose e se n’erano andati tutti e due scalciando. Suga aveva detto loro di tornare indietro se volevano mangiare, e Tanaka e Noya sono tornati indietro, scalciando, e lanciando occhiate offese verso il Ragazzo PSP.  
  
E a quel punto Daichi ha pensato, beh, sì, dopo questa non potrà esserci nessuna cosa che può andare peggio. E però non aveva pensato che Kuroo per lui rende tutto peggiore e che quindi questa voglia di prenderlo a calci o rompergli i denti non vuole passare. Davvero. Non passa.  
  
Suga e Yaku vanno stranamente d’accordo. Parlano, ridono, guardando dalla loro parte di telo, mentre mangiano tutti insieme i panini che loro due hanno preparato, insieme alle bibite e a degli onigiri, Daichi ha la sensazione di essere vicino a un angolo di Paradiso. Loro sorridono, parlano a voci moderate delle cose più disparate, davvero, se mai qualcosa è stato puro, bello, pacifico, allora Suga e Yaku insieme avrebbero tolto il posto a quel qualcosa e lo avrebbero declassato al secondo qualcosa più puro, bello e pacifico. Daichi capisce che Suga voleva passare un po’ di tempo con un amico. Peccato che così abbia trascinato il resto di loro all’Inferno. _Maledetto Suga. _  
  
E Kuroo che mangia in silenzio, fissando Daichi, per qualche motivo, fa parte di questo stupido Inferno.  
  
“Che c’è?” gli chiede, poco gentilmente. Davvero. Daichi è sempre gentile con tutti. Tranne Asahi, okay, ma solo perché gli vuole bene e sente che come amico più anziano di ben un giorno, deve trasmettergli tutta la rudezza del mondo di cui ha avuto più esperienza, per renderlo più forte per il mondo esterno. Quindi. Daichi è sempre gentile, a modo suo. Ma Kuroo ha qualcosa che gli fa uscire fuori la parte più rude. Qualcosa che gli fa venire voglia di andare -a rompere cose, distruggere, bombardare, ridere della distruzione. Davvero non sa spiegarlo. “Eh?”  
  
Kuroo mette giù gli onigiri, inclinando la testa. “Hai meno capelli dell’altra volta?” gli chiede.  
  
E Daichi ruota gli occhi e prende una carota e gliela tira in faccia, colpendolo in pieno. “Li ho solo tagliati” risponde a bassa voce, riprendendo a mangiare. Poi aggiunge: “_Stronzo_.”  
  
Kuroo ride piano, con un solo lato delle labbra alzato. “Mi stavo solo preoccupando per te” gli dice, riprendendo anche lui a mangiare. “Pensa che tristezza, rimanere calvi a diciassette anni. Deve essere dura.”  
  
“Lo dici per esperienza?” gli chiede a sua volta Daichi, ruotando gli occhi. “I tuoi capelli sembrano tutti grassosi. Si tengono su per la forza dello sporco e si sente da qua quanto puzzano.”  
  
“Beh, almeno io ce li ho.”  
  
“E io ti ripeto: non per molto.” Kuroo non sembra offeso. Sembra solo divertito. Sembra che voglia che questo battibecco duri un pochino di più E Daichi si tira un po’ indietro, appallottolandosi per mangiare il suo onigiri e per mettere più spazio tra lui e Kuroo. Quando lo vede allungarsi verso di lui, Daichi sbotta in un: “Non avrai il mio cibo!” un po’ perché ha due fratelli minori, più Suga, che mangiano questo mondo e quell’altro e ogni volta gli rubano i broccoli dal piatto, così come la carne, un po’ perché è quello che fa normalmente, una forza dell’abitudine dura a morire. Un’altra.  
  
Kuroo ride di nuovo, ma questa volta gli mostra che sta solo cercando di afferrare la sua borsa, che sta dietro di lui. Sì. Certo. Come no. Daichi assottiglia lo sguardo e gli fa un segno con le mani che dovrebbe voler dire che lo sta tenendo d’occhio. E la cosa fa ridere Kuroo ancora di più. E quindi fa sorridere un po’ anche Daichi. Di riflesso. Non che lui voglia. E quando Kuroo tira fuori un walkman, Daichi deve prendere tutta la forza che ha per non scoppiare a ridere, a pensare alle parole di Noya e a come Kuroo sia un tipo di sfigato nello stesso modo che diceva lui. Daichi non è mai stato bravo però a smettere di ridere o a non mostrare che trova qualcosa divertente.  
  
“Che c’è?” gli chiede Kuroo, prima di guardare il suo walkman e sbattere velocemente le palpebre. “È retro!”  
  
“È da sfigati!”  
  
“Costava di meno di un lettore CD usato ed ero curioso. E poi, quando ho perso interesse mia mamma mi ha fatto_ Tetsu, se trovo questo coso in giro per casa ti giuro che... _E poi non ha finito la frase, che sono le frasi peggiori, perché tu sai come finiscono quelle frasi, no? Quindi ormai me lo tengo.” Kuroo arriccia le labbra e sospira. Non dà nemmeno il tempo a Daichi per rispondere, che già riparte.“Eh, sì, però quando ce l’ha Star Lord allora tutti dicono che è figo, cool... o come ti pare.”  
  
Oh, per l’amor di... “Non sai nemmeno quale espressione usare per per sembrare figo?” gli chiede Daichi, continuando a ridere. “E che musica ascolti lì? Qualcosa degli anni Ottanta per sembrare un intellettualoide?”  
  
Kuroo ruota gli occhi e poi scuote la testa. “No, ho gli One Direction in questa cassetta, perché, beh, gli One Direction erano una buona boy band. L’ho scoperto mentre mi chiedevo che cosa potevo registrare con questo coso. Ho sentito una loro canzone e l’ho registrata e poi l’ho ascoltata di nuovo e mi sono detto uau, questa canzone non ha senso, mi piace.” Giocherella col walkman tra le dita, facendolo passare da una mano all’altra ancora e ancora. “Non sai nemmeno quanto ci ho messo a registrare qui delle canzoni. Kenma mi dava il tormento.”  
  
Daichi smette di ridere, passandosi una mano sotto gli occhi, per poterseli asciugare. Sbatte lentamente le palpebre. “Beh, sì, in effetti” dice piano. “Zayn mi ha spezzato il cuore quando è andato via.”  
  
“Sì, anche a me.”  
  
Poi rimangono in silenzio. Daichi riprende a mangiare lentamente, con più calma. Kuroo non gli ha fatto venire voglia di rompergli i denti per ben due minuti consecutivi. È un record. uno positivo, almeno questa volta. Deve essere la presenza di Suga e Yaku che parlottano e sembrano due angeli scesi dal cielo che fa in modo che la pace nel mondo sia un pochino più vicina a loro. Deve essere per forza per questo.  
  
“Ehi, Daichi” lo chiama di nuovo Kuroo. E tiene lo sguardo basso, continua a giocare con il walkman. “Quando sarete una squadra completa di pallavolo -_noi_ vi faremo il culo.”  
  
Ed eccolo che riparte. Daichi ruota gli occhi e gli tira un’altra carota in faccia. E poi un’altra. E poi un’altra ancora. “Non.” Tira una carota. “Ce.” Tira un’altra carota. “La fai.” Tira un’altra carota. “Proprio.” Tira un broccolo, perché le sue carote sono finite. “A essere.” Tira un altro broccolo. “Gentile” Tira un peperone. “Per cinque.” Tira un altro peperone. “_Cinque_.” Tira un peperone più grande. “Secondi?” Gli tira addosso l’onigiri che stava mangiando.  
  
Kuroo ride, riparandosi la faccia con le braccia. E quando Daichi ha smesso di tirare cibo, inizia a tirare le carote, i peperoni e il broccolo che gli ha tirato addosso poco prima. “No” ripete a ogni lancio. “No, no no no no no no no no no.” E, Daichi non è sicuro di come questa cosa succeda, ma a un certo punto le verdure che gli stanno arrivando in faccia diventano un pochino di più e, quando alza lo sguardo, si rende conto che c’è un altro ragazzo, con i capelli tirati all’insù che grida, mentre lancia carote, zucchine e pomodori: “Hoot! Hoot! Guerra di cibo!”  
  
Sapete che c’è? Daichi odia Tokyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Lato C: So get out, get out, get out of my head and fall into my arms instead, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing, and you've got that one thing_**  
  
Il professor Takeda apre loro la porta della palestra. Lo fa metaforicamente e anche letteralmente, perché è lui che tiene le chiavi ed è lui che permette loro di tornare a essere un club scolastico. E Daichi sente, sente proprio nelle ossa, che si potrebbe mettere a piangere, perché non entrava ufficialmente in quella palestra da così tanto tempo, non si allenava ufficialmente da così tanto tempo, non faceva così tante cose da così tanto tempo e adesso sente come se -finalmente tutto va bene. Quello che si erano promessi lui, Asahi, Shimizu e Suga al primo anno? Finalmente sembra poter essere realtà.  
  
Ci sono quattro ragazzini del primo anno, che si sono uniti al club. Ennoshita, Kinoshita e Narita sono tornati. E sono una squadra vera, adesso. C’è anche Shimizu, che ha deciso di dividere il suo tempo tra gli allenamenti di atletica leggera e il suo essere manager. Cerca qualcuno che la possa aiutare.  
  
E tutto questo non sembra davvero essere reale. Per qualche motivo, tutto questo sembra essere un sogno e Daichi ha paura di svegliarsi ogni mattina e di scoprire che in realtà era tutto uno scherzo, che no, non ha le chiavi di nessuna stanzetta del club, che no, non possono stare in palestra, che no, non possono essere una squadra. E che la squadra di basket prenda di nuovo la loro palestra. Sono due anni che deve sopportare la squadra di basket e le loro partite. Sinceramente, quest’anno spera che alle Nazionali non ci arrivino, così non dovrà seguirli fino a Tokyo e essere tormentato dallo spilungone e il suo amico con la testa a forma di gufo, quel Bokuto.  
  
Daichi non ci vuole comunque pensare. Sorride alla palestra, forse un po’ stupidamente, non dice niente di sentimentale, aspetta invece che lo faccia Asahi, per poterlo prendere in giro, perché è così che funziona con Asahi, non c’è niente da fare, e poi pensa che se ne andrà in bagno a piangere dalla felicità, da solo, perché, beh, è quello che fa di solito.  
  
Non succede spesso di vincere qualcosa nella vita. Sono due anni che Daichi si sta prendendo batoste in testa senza pausa. Vuole festeggiare questa vittoria.  
  
“Oh oh” inizia Suga, dando una pacca alla schiena di Daichi. “Il nostro capitano vuole mettersi a piangere” dice ad Asahi.  
  
E Asahi sorride stupidamente. “Beh, non c’è niente di sbagliato a mettersi a piangere.” Dà anche lui una pacca sulla spalal di Daichi. “Tutti lo fanno. Piangono tutti, vero Shimizu?”  
  
“Io non piango” risponde lei, tirando su la zip della giacchetta. “Non importa quello che dite, rimane disgustoso.”  
  
“Si può piangere senza lacrime.”  
  
“No, non si può.”  
  
“Che ne sai tu?” chiede divertito Suga. “Non piangi tu. Dobbiamo chiedere al nostro esperto piagnucolone. A qualcuno che non fa altro che piangere in continuazione, a qualcuno che è un vero esperto. Daichi, si può piangere senza lacrime?”  
  
Daichi assottiglia lo sguardo, nella speranza di riuscire a far sentire Suga un pochino a disagio. Poi risponde, lentamente, muovendo le labbra e la lingua: “No.”  
  
Suga fa un movimento veloce con le spalle e poi si gira divertito verso Asahi. “Fa paura” gli dice gioiosamente. “Fa veramente paura quando è arrabbiato, non pensi?” Ma questa cosa, invece di fermarlo dal fare qualsiasi cosa non dovrebbe fare, lo spinge a dare un’altra pacca sulla spalla di Daichi, questa volta più forte, mentre ride con la bocca aperta. “Siamo nelle tue mani” gli dice. “Capitano.”  
  
Daichi dovrà davvero andarsi a nascondere in bagno, per piangere.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daichi tiene il libro sulle cosce e ogni tanto lancia occhiate veloci al campo da baseball. Il fatto che si faccia manutenzione dopo il sesto inning gli ha dato qualche momento per continuare a studiare, senza sentirsi in colpa.  
  
La riabilitazione del club di pallavolo non tolgono i compiti che Daichi deve assolvere come parte del Consiglio Studentesco. La verità è che Daichi è sempre stato, e probabilmente sempre sarà, un ragazzo molto pigro, al di fuori dello sport. Ha scelto la scuola che voleva frequentare in base a quanto era lontana da casa, ha scelto anche il taglio di capelli da portare per non doversi preoccupare di stare lì a pettinarli e sceglie il pranzo da mangiare per non doversi preparare cose troppo complicate, prima di andare via di casa. Sono quelle cose piccole, che ti dicono che in realtà lui non è che creda così tanto nel dispendio pazzo di energie. Almeno, è così fuori dal campo di pallavolo. Ed è così che assolve al suo ruolo di rappresentante di classe e poi parte di coloro che rappresentano l’istituto. Sbadigliando durante le partite di baseball interliceali e facendo finta di essere più che sveglio e interessato durante le batterie in atletica leggera, soprattutto femminile, per non far arrabbiare Kiyoko. E vuol dire anche studiare tra gli spalti, perché l’anno prossimo ha i test d’ingresso per l’università e non può certo permettersi di rimanere indietro coi programmi.  
  
Non può lasciare il Consiglio Studentesco per due ragioni. La prima, quella che continua a ripetere a tutti, è che ha preso un impegno. Gli darebbe fastidio non riuscire ad adempiere a un impegno, sarebbe una specie di sconfitta contro se stesso. Non lo può sopportare, soprattutto in un anno che è iniziato così bene, con la squadra di pallavolo della Karasuno riformata e più forte che mai, per qualche motivo. Il secondo motivo è che il professor Takeda lo ha incontrato e ci ha potuto parlare perché faceva parte del Consiglio Studentesco. E non vuole perdere in questo modo i contatti coi nuovi professori, vuole che la squadra abbia le spalle coperte, nel caso succedesse qualcosa.  
  
E quindi -compiti di Chimica sugli spalti del campo da baseball. Ha comunque fatto di peggio.  
  
“Serve una mano?” chiede qualcuno, sedendosi pesantemente vicino a lui. E Daichi alza la testa e tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate, mentre guarda quello spilungone del Nekoma che lo guarda con un sorriso divertito. “Deve proprio essere il destino a unirci, non pensi?” gli dice, dandogli una spallata. “Il bilanciamento è sbagliato, comunque.”  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Beh, perché hai iniziato dall’ossigeno. Di solito vengono tutti sballati i bilanciamenti, quando inizi dall’ossigeno. Dovresti provare a iniziare dai metalli, poi dai non metalli, poi idrogeno e solo alla fine ossigeno.”  
  
Daichi ha di nuovo l’istinto di gettarlo giù dagli spalti e iniziare da dargli pugni in faccia. “Perché _sei qui_?” chiede, provando a rimanere un pochino più calmo. Prende dei respiri profondi. Ha abbastanza pazienza per poter sopportare anche Kuroo. Lo può davvero fare. Si dice che è abbastanza forte. Sì.  
  
“Perché...” Kuroo aggrotta le sopracciglia e poi indica il campo da gioco. “Quello è il Nekoma. La... è la squadra di baseball della mia scuola -non te n’eri reso conto?” gli chiede, inclinando la testa. “Devi davvero essere molto stanco per non essertene reso conto. Suga-chan dice che è un po’ preoccupato per te, perché non ti stai dando un attimo di riposo. Se vuoi, possiamo fare i compiti di Chimica insieme. Sai no? È da quando ci siamo incontrati che in effetti penso che ci sia una specie di reazione chimica, tra noi.” Alza un sopracciglio, come se avesse appena detto una delle frasi più geniali mai dette in tutta la storia dell’umanità.  
  
Daichi lo guarda con una smorfia, prima di boccheggiare e fare no con la testa. Non sa neanche da dove iniziare a dire quanto ogni cosa detta da Kuroo sia sbagliata. Davvero. Non sa da dove iniziare. Quindi preferisce non iniziare e cambiare discorso. “E tu segui tutte le partite di tutte le squadre della tua scuola?” gli chiede, sospirando e accarezzandosi la fronte con due dita. “Anche le trasferte a tre ore e anche più di distanza da casa tua?”  
  
“Di norma” borbotta deluso Kuroo, posando il mento sulla mano. “Per conoscere i diversi tipi di infortuni sportivi si devono conoscere i diversi tipi di sport.” Sospira, guardando come la manutenzione del campo finisca e come le squadre si riuniscano per parlare di strategia. “E poi mi piace vedere come la nostra scuola batta in quasi tutti gli sport la tua scuola. Basket, baseball, atletica leggera, calcio... la pallavolo.”  
  
Daichi giocherella con la penna che tiene in mano. “Coraggioso parlare così prima di una possibile partita” ribatte con un falso sorriso cordiale. “Anche molto scortese, in realtà.”  
  
E Kuroo sembra essere di nuovo emozionato, per qualche motivo, come se qualcosa lo avesse riacceso. Tira su le spalle, il suo sorriso si allarga e chiede: “Perché tu pensi di poter battere la mia squadra?” E mentre fa la domanda si avvicina con la faccia a Daichi, che invece prova ad allontanarsi per istinto, solo per poi ruotare gli occhi.  
  
“Io sono sicuro che possiamo battervi anche a occhi chiusi.”  
  
“Oh oh” inizia Kuroo. “Prima prova a non farti buttare fuori dalla squadra per non aver passato gli esami di Chimica.”  
  
Daichi ha un tic all’occhio. Ha deciso che vuole colpire Kuroo, ed è quello che fa. Gli dà un pugno sulla spalla, facendolo scoppiare a ridere, per qualche ragione. E la risata di Kuroo è una delle più ridicole e peggiori e più brutte, acute e stupide risate che Daichi abbia mai sentito. Forse per questo anche lui si mette a ridere, guadagnandosi le occhiatacce delle persone sugli spalti, che vorrebbero vedere il settimo inning senza essere disturbati da due ragazzini che nemmeno sono così interessati al baseball.  
  
“Dai dai” riesce a dire Kuroo tra le risate. “Ti do una mano io, sono bravissimo in Chimica.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuroo è davvero bravissimo in Chimica. Daichi lo pensa riguardando il suo quaderno. Nemmeno un bilanciamento sbagliato, nemmeno una cancellatura, solo -sembra perfetto. Fa quasi rabbia. Daichi tamburella il dito contro i fogli e sospira. Non riesce a non pensarci. Alla Chimica, intende. A Kuroo che sa fare Chimica. Anche troppo bene. La Chimica e Kuroo. Anche troppo bene.  
  
“... quindi non lo so, penso che potrebbero essere dei buoni giocatori” sta dicendo Suga, con le spalle posate sul muro e in mano un cartone del latte. “Mi piace la fiducia cieca di Hinata. Dico la sua fiducia in Kageyama e anche la sua fiducia nel poter diventare un giorno l’asso della squadra. So che dovremmo essere più preoccupati, noi due, ma non so perché, non mi viene tanto da dar loro così tanto fastidio, sai?”  
  
“Da chi hai preso quel latte, Suga?” gli chiede Asahi, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. E Daichi sta ancora lì, seduto sulle scale a guardare il suo quaderno e a pensare perché? Perché non riesce a smettere di pensare alla Chimica? Non sta nemmeno contribuendo alla conversazione. Sta solo lì, in mezzo a pensare... _alla Chimica_.  
  
“Da Kageyama” risponde semplicemente Suga.  
  
“E te lo ha dato lui o lo hai preso tu?”  
  
“Che tipo di persona pensi che io sia? Sono offeso. Indignato. Pensi così poco di me? Pensavo fossimo amici? Io che faccio il bullo coi ragazzini del primo? Perché dovrei farlo? Sei veramente cattivo, Asahi! Poi parli tu. Non eri il tipo che ha iniziato una rissa a scuola?”  
  
“Lo sai che non è vero!” cerca di difendersi Asahi. “Lo sai! Lo dici sempre ma lo sai che non è vero!”  
  
Suga alza una spalla. “Lo so? Lo so per davvero?” E poi torna a bere il suo latte dal cartoncino. C’è davvero la possibilità che l’abbia rubata a Kageyama, quindi. Daichi alza lo sguardo per riuscire a vedere Asahi e Suga, in piedi dietro di lui, e pensa che può benissimo fare due cose.  
  
La prima è non dire niente e prendere parte alla conversazione per dare fastidio ad Asahi, solo perché lo può fare e perché gli piace veramente tanto prendere in giro Asahi, va a capire il perché. La seconda opzione sarebbe parlare con Suga e Asahi del motivo per cui continua a guardare questi stupidi bilanciamenti perfetti e a pensare a quelle stupide parole di Kuroo e agli stupidi capelli di Kuroo e allo stupido sorriso di Kuroo e a quell’idiota di Kuroo in generale. Solo che la seconda opzione non solo è stupida (esattamente come Kuroo) è anche decisamente troppo imbarazzante. Non è davvero pronto ad affrontare una conversazione in cui parlano di lui che potrebbe voler fare chimica con quello spilungone, spocchioso, rompiscatole, rumoroso, odioso di _Kuroo-san_. Quindi...  
  
“Con quei capelli, che cosa ti aspetti che uno pensi, scusa?”  
  
“Ve l’ho già detto che volevo farli crescere per -e poi!”  
  
“E poi e poi, già hai la faccia da teppista. Sei grande e grosso, con quella barbetta che ti fa sembrare perennemente sporco...”  
  
“Sembro sporco adesso?”  
  
“Sembri sempre sporco, Asahi.”  
  
Asahi si posa le mani sulle guance e sembra star pensando intensamente a quello che gli hanno detto. “Davvero?” chiede loro, con gli occhi sgranati. “Pensate davvero sia sempre sporco? Ma non riesco a togliermi tutta la barba, perché poi mi taglio tutte le guance e mi dà fastidio, lo sapete, vero? Me la faccio la doccia!”  
  
“La fai?”  
  
“Davvero?”  
  
“Uno chiede. Sai, per essere sicuri” ride Daichi, tirando indietro la testa, per guardarli dalla sua posizione. Chiude il quaderno con un movimento delle mani e sorride a Suga e Asahi.  
  
“Sembri di buon umore” borbotta Suga, giocherellando con la cannuccia bianca e rossa. Si abbassa, tirando in avanti le spalle per guardarlo negli occhi. “Sembri essere anche troppo di buon umore. Asahi, non pensi che sia anche troppo di buon umore?” Suga assottiglia lo sguardo e Daichi risponde arricciando il naso e quindi Suga assottiglia lo sguardo con molta più intensità.  
  
Asahi inclina la testa. “Daichi è decisamente di buon umore” mormora, accovacciandosi anche lui accanto a loro. “Sei troppo di buon umore. Forse per la Chimica?” chiede, girandosi verso Suga, che prende a sorridere innocentemente, dopo aver sbattuto velocemente le palpebre.  
  
“Forse invece è per quella partita di baseball di ieri” suggerisce con un tono un po’ troppo melenso. Sbatte di nuovo le palpebre, lentamente, posando un dito sulla guancia. “Non pensi?”  
  
Daichi ruota gli occhi e tira di nuovo la testa in avanti, per poi girarsi verso di loro. “Gli abbiamo fatto il culo a quelli del Nekoma. Si sono fermati al settimo inning. Un perfetto shout out, o come diavolo si dice” esclama, continuando a scuotere la testa. Sente anche più energia dentro il suo corpo, come se non vedesse l’ora di poterne parlare, se stesse aspettando di avere una scusa per farlo. “Sono stati bravissimi, sono così fiero di loro. So che è una cosa strana da dire, ma sono davvero molto fiero di loro. E la faccia di quel Kuroo? Ah! Qualcosa da immortalare per tutta la mia vita. Vorrei avergli fatto una foto, per poter vedere quella faccia ogni giorno.”  
  
“Oh” esclama falsamente Suga, portandosi una mano sulle labbra e guardando prima Asahi e poi Daichi, di nuovo. “Oh, quindi ieri _Kuroo-san_ era alla partita? Oh. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto?” Sta di nuovo facendo quella cosa degli onorifici. Lo fa quando prende qualcuno in giro per la loro cotta. È irritante.  
  
“E ti ha aiutato a fare Chimica?” E la parte peggiore di Asahi è che è completamente sincero e genuino quando fa domande del genere. “Per questo il quaderno?”  
  
“Ma mi state ascoltando? Non capite proprio quello che la cosa importante è stata vedere la sua faccia quando si è reso conto che avevano perso. È stato...”  
  
“_Daichi-san_ ha detto che avrebbe voluto fare una foto a quella faccia che ha fatto_ Kuroo-san_.”  
  
“Che cosa romantica. Per poterlo guardare tutti i giorni, giusto? Premerla stretta contro il suo petto e sentire che la distanza tra Miyagi e Tokyo non è poi così tanta, finché avrà quella fotografia.”  
  
“Non ho mai detto cose del genere” ribatte Daichi, scuotendo la testa. “Perché dovete sempre fare così?”  
  
“Ma visto che non ha fatto la fotografia, tiene stretto a sé il suo quaderno di Chimica.”  
  
“Per ricordare quel momento in cui Kuroo-san ha posato la mano sulla sua mano, per correggergli un bilanciamento venuto male.” Suga tiene gli occhi chiusi, usa un tono così melodrammatico, e fa anche finta di asciugarsi una lacrima sulla guancia.  
  
“Oh, è davvero molto romantico” mormora Asahi, annuendo lentamente. “Sono felice che ti sia innamorato, Daichi. Avevo paura che non te lo saresti mai permesso. E poi -non sono un grandissimo fan di Kuroo, devo essere sincero, ma quando sei con lui sembri avere di più la tua età. Essere innamorato ti fa bene.”  
  
“Innamorato?”  
  
“Qualunque cosa succeda” taglia corto Suga, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Noi ti appoggiamo. E se quell’idiota ti fa soffrire...” Alza una mano chiusa in un pugno. “Io e Yaku lo malmeneremo a morte.”  
  
“Perché non anche io?”  
  
Suga inclina la testa e scuote piano la testa, con una smorfia. “Sei troppo mollaccione per picchiare qualcuno” gli dice a bassa voce. “Lascia il lavoro sporco a chi se lo può permettere.”  
  
Daichi nemmeno ribatte più. Torna semplicemente a tamburellare le dita sul suo quaderno di Chimica.  
  
  
  
  
Daichi ha messo a Hinata tantissima crema solare sul naso e un cappellino, per essere sicuro che non si bruci. E Hinata non fa che saltare davanti alla rete del campo da calcio, tifando per il compagno di classe che sembra essere un giocatore molto bravo della squadra. Non doveva farlo. Ma lo ha fatto lo stesso, perché lo ha trovato lì tra gli spalti e ha pensato che non poteva sopportare di avere poi Hinata che si lamentava per le bruciature sotto il sole. E poi è una fortuna, questa, perché vuol dire che qualcun altro può raccontargli la partita, una volta finita. Quindi doveva ripagare il debito, in un qualche modo, anche se questo voleva dire non avere il cappellino per ripararsi la testa sotto il sole cocente di Agosto.  
  
“Hinata, ricordati anche di bere acqua!” gli grida, con le mani accanto alle labbra, per poi afferrare la sua borsa e cercare il suo quaderno degli appunti e il quaderno di Matematica. Probabilmente questo sole non lo aiuterà per niente a concentrarsi, ma pensa anche che non ha tempo di tornare a casa e studiare, l’unica cosa che voleva fare era tornare a casa e andare a dormire. Vede come Hinata gli faccia un cenno con la mano, prima di annuire e tornare a saltare allegramente per fare il tifo. Il suo amico ride in campo, facendogli un cenno con la mano, prima di tornare a riscaldarsi. E Daichi torna a farsi i fatti suoi, lanciando uno sguardo al cielo e poi al suo quaderno.  
  
Deve riuscire a rimanere al passo con il programma. Sbadiglia. Sembra difficile, ma ce la può fare.  
  
“A che università andrai?” gli chiede Kuroo, sedendosi vicino a lui, con le ginocchia aperte e il gomito puntato contro la coscia. “Perché così possiamo fare domanda insieme, e passare i prossimi quattro anni insieme e potrei aiutarti a fare i compiti di Chimica per tutta la tua vita accademica.” Alza le sopracciglia un paio di volte, con il suo solito sorriso. “Allora? È un piano solido, non pensi?”  
  
Daichi sbatte lentamente le palpebre, prima di girarsi verso Kuroo e sorridere anche lui, posando il mento sulla mano. “In questa partita non c’è il Nekoma” gli dice, invece che salutarlo, o invece che rispondere alla sua domanda. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che questa squadra venga dalla Date Tech.”  
  
“Infatti noi stiamo giocando in quell’altro campo” risponde lui, indicando qualche parte verso destra, ma non distoglie lo sguardo e non lo fa nemmeno Daichi. “Allora? In che università andrai?”  
  
“Eh, come se te lo dicessi” sbuffa Daichi, prendendo in mano la sua matita e giocherellandoci tra le dita. “Non mi ricordo nemmeno che tu fossi a tutte queste partite in trasferta, l’anno scorso. Non dovresti prepararti anche tu per gli esami di ammissione? E non ti alleni mai? Come fai trovare il tempo per tutti questi viaggi? Non ti fa male alla schiena?”  
  
“Quante domande. Ti preoccupi per me?”  
  
“Nah.” Daichi inizia a guardare i suoi esercizi. Non dovrebbero essere poi così difficili e non dovrebbe metterci più dei centoquarantacinque minuti che prenderà la partita di calcio. E, beh, almeno non piove, anche se, il sole gli potrebbe far venire un mal di testa non indifferente. “Faccio solo conversazione.”  
  
“Quindi un po’ ti piaccio” ride Kuroo, coprendosi, con le mani e con davvero tanto falso imbarazzo, “Non so proprio come rispondere -uhm, non dico di no, certamente non dico di no, ma è una cosa così improvvisa. Ci sono i chilometri di distanza tra noi, ma se verrai a fare l’università a Tokyo... non conosco nemmeno la tua famiglia, e se a tua madre non piacesse il mio accento?”  
  
Daichi fa una smorfia. “Che hai? Un attacco psicotico?” gli chiede e Kuroo si mette a ridere ancora più forte, posandogli una mano sulla spalla con dei movimenti così rigidi da non sembrare per nulla naturali. Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia e lo guarda come se stesse cercando di uccidergli la mamma. “Ma stai bene?” gli chiede, togliendosi il braccio di Kuroo da sopra le spalle, cercando di spingerlo un pochino più lontano da lui.  
  
E forse Kuroo avrebbe voluto anche rispondere, se non fosse che Hinata, con ancora la crema sul naso e il cappellino ridicolo sulla testa, non fosse arrivato con un balzo, sedendosi a forza tra loro due. Daichi non sa se essere basito o grato, guarda il ragazzino e sbuffa una risata leggera. “Mi hanno detto di sedermi” mente spudoratamente Hinata, con le mani sulle ginocchia e lo sguardo rivolto verso il campo da gioco. “Sembra che se sto troppo là davanti distraggo tutti, quindi è meglio se sto qui. Proprio qui. Vicino a Daichi-san.” Poi alza lo sguardo verso Kuroo, non riesce a mantenere nessun tipo di sfida, quindi torna a guardare la partita di calcio e non sembra riuscire nemmeno a respirare. “_Qui_” ripete, nel caso non fosse chiaro.  
  
Kuroo sembra troppo divertito dalla situazione, per essere irritato. Tutta l’attenzione che prima stava mostrando verso Daichi, si sposta verso Hinata, che si muove di conseguenza. Quando Kuroo stira la schiena, cercando di raggiungere Daichi da dietro, probabilmente per punzecchiarlo, anche Hinata stira la schiena, bloccando ogni modo che Kuroo ha di dare fastidio a Daichi. Quando Kuroo si alza in piedi, lo fa anche Hinata. Quando Kuroo chiede a Daichi se ha fame e se vuole che gli porti qualcosa, non lascia nemmeno che Daichi risponda, grida che vuole dei takoyaki e quando Kuroo ribatte che non ha visto da nessuna parte nessun posto che vendeva takoyaki, ha alzato un sopracciglio e detto _allora perché hai chiesto?_, molto tristemente. E come cosa fa più che ridere. I loro scambi hanno quasi rallentato Daichi dal fare i suoi compiti di matematica. Quasi.  
  
Hinata deve aver pensato che Kuroo stesse dando fastidio a Daichi e vuole soltanto aiutare. È una cosa abbastanza tenera, pensandoci bene. Un pensiero premuroso.  
  
Hinata si rilassa solo quando Kuroo è ben lontano. Rilassa le spalle. Espira profondamente. Riesce anche a sorridere. E Daichi gli lancia uno sguardo veloce, posandogli una mano sulla testa e mormorando un: “Grazie, Hinata.” Che fa diventare le orecchie di Hinata rossissime, mentre lui continua a farfugliare cose come_ ma no, Tanaka-san sarebbe riuscito a fare meglio_ e _Nishinoya-senpai ha detto che non devo far avvicinare persone alte né a Shimizu-senpai né a Daichi-san quindi..._  
  
Quando Kuroo torna, con le braccia piene di schifezze, che lascia cadere sulle cosce di Hinata, sembra avere un nuovo piano per infastidire Daichi. Butta la borsa di Daichi giù dal sedile accanto a lui, ci si siede velocemente e poi indica con un dito un’espressione, parlando di matematica avanzata come se stesse parlando di caramelle e di come risolvere delle equazioni, per poi graficarle come se stesse parlando di andare a comprare uova. Possibile sia davvero così bravo nelle materie scientifiche?  
  
Daichi è così concentrato a finire i compiti che non se ne rende conto ma, mentre lui tiene la testa bassa, concentrato, Kuroo lancia un’occhiata a Hinata e gli fa la linguaccia, con le dita a V, in segno di vittoria. E Hinata è rimasto a guardarlo con la bocca aperta e la faccia scioccata, neanche gli avessero ucciso davanti il gatto.  
  
  
  
  
“Stavo pensando” dice Kiyoko mentre stira la schiena, prima all’indietro, poi a sinistra e alla fine a destra. Rimane in silenzio durante il processo. Ha ancora addosso la tuta e gli occhiali e si sta solo riscaldando, prima di correre. Daichi le lancia uno sguardo, mentre stira i muscoli della gamba, ma quando lei non continua il discorso non dice niente. Smette di aspettare. “Che non puoi usare i termini di vittoria e sconfitta per tutto. Non puoi applicarli su tante cose.”  
  
Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Eh?” chiede, cambiando lentamente gamba. Deve essere perché è mattina presto e loro stanno andando a correre e Daichi è stranamente molto stanco. Devono essere gli allenamenti, quella riunione interminabile del Comitato Studentesco, o quelle lunghe ore di studio una volta tornato a casa, non lo sa, davvero, non ne ha la più pallida idea. Ma ha pensato oggi per la prima volta che sarebbe voluto rimanere a casa a dormire per la prossima settimana o qualcosa di più.  
  
Kiyoko gli lancia un’occhiata, prima di ripetere: “Penso che non si possa applicare la logica vittoria e sconfitta in tutti i campi.” Si prende la gamba destra tra le mani, piegandola per portare il ginocchio al petto. “Ci stavo pensando perché io odio perdere. E anche tu. Ma non si può pensare che ogni situazione della nostra vita sia una competizione.”  
  
“Ah, ho capito” risponde allegramente Daichi. “Hai semplicemente paura che ti batta nella corsa mattutina. Non ti preoccupare. Se vedo di averti lasciato troppo indietro, rallento.”  
  
Kiyoko sospira, scuote un po’ la testa. “Penso tu debba smettere di pensare a Kuroo-san come una persona su cui puoi vincere, o che potrebbe farti perdere” dice più apertamente, cambiando il ginocchio da stringere al petto. “Sono tre anni che andate avanti così. Prima o poi devi anche crescere.”  
  
Daichi alza un sopracciglio. Non capisce, ma pensa che probabilmente è meglio non dire niente, perché, beh, non vuole far arrabbiare Kiyoko di prima mattina. Almeno. Non crede di volerlo fare.  
  
  
  
  
C’è un gran trambusto fuori dalla palestra.  
  
Daichi ha promesso alla squadra che non si sarebbe arrabbiato per una settimana, ma è anche vero che loro non stanno aiutando a fargli mantenere questa promessa. Una settimana e sono passati due giorni. E sono stati due giorni d’inferno, perché i quattro più piccoli hanno deciso di dare il benvenuto alla nuova piccola manager, Yacchan, che sembrava una ragazzina normale. Kiyoko è pronta a giurarlo che sembrava una ragazzina normale. E anche Daichi poteva giurare che gli sembrava essere una ragazzina normale. Lo possono giurare. E poi è entrata in contatto con i ragazzini della squadra e non si sa che cosa è successo, c’è stata una specie di esplosione, c’è stata una specie di reazione chimica che ha fatto in modo che la piccolissima dolce Yacchan fosse la musa per le idee più stupide che potessero essere concepite in palestra, e Hinata che si stava per fare male perché voleva fare Spiderman per una cosa che lei aveva detto sul salto. E Daichi non è davvero sicuro se lei è completamente innocente per quello che riguarda gli incidenti causati dai ragazzini del primo e non vuole scoprirlo. Non lo vuole sapere.  
  
E anche i ragazzi del secondo anno, per qualche motivo, sembrano essere diventati dei selvaggi, con Tanaka che continua a gridare, seguito da Noya, e le loro idee che vogliono passare ai ragazzini del primo ed Ennoshita, da solo, li riesce a contenere, ma, Daichi si chiede, per quanto?  
  
E Suga.  
  
Non deve aggiungere altro. Suga è una bomba a orologeria di per sé. E Daichi ha promesso di non arrabbiarsi per una settimana intera. _Ma a che costo_? Gli verrà un’ulcera per rodimento di fegato, lo riesce a sentire. Morirà giovane per colpa della sua squadra. E probabilmente va bene così.  
  
“Che succede?” chiede, aprendo la porta della palestra, per trovarsi davanti Tanaka e Noya con le braccia incrociate che dovrebbero per qualche motivo bloccare l’entrata a qualcuno in palestra. Dietro di loro c’è Hinata, che ripete quello che dicono con tanto di linguaccia e gestacci. Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia e si affaccia un po’, per vedere Kuroo che risponde tranquillamente, col suo solito sorriso inquietante alle domande di Noya e Tanaka e alle provocazioni, se così si possono chiamare, di Hinata. “Kuroo?”  
  
“Ah. Ecco” borbotta Kuroo, mentre i tre ragazzini si girano verso Daichi. “Stavo dicendo che passavo di qui per caso...”  
  
“Vivi a Tokyo. Come fai a passare qui per caso?”  
  
“Ho detto che passavo per caso, tu fidati, no?”  
  
“Sono otto ore di macchina.”  
  
“Due sole ore col treno veloce. Ora, ti stavo dicendo che...” Kuroo deglutisce e sembra star sudando, per qualche motivo. I suoi capelli sembrano essere più sporchi di quanto lo siano normalmente e Daichi sta lì a guardarlo, sulla porta della finestra, aspettando che dica qualcosa. Tanaka fa cenno a Noya e Hinata di scansarsi, magari entrare loro in palestra, origliare da altre parti, cosa che probabilmente faranno, ma Daichi ha davvero deciso che non si arrabbierà per una settimana intera e ce la farà, quindi si scansa per far entrare i ragazzi e poi torna ad aspettare che Kuroo riesca a dire qualcosa del perché avrebbe dovuto prendere un treno veloce per arrivare fino a Miyagi e poi dire che stava passando di lì per caso. Kuroo gli lancia uno sguardo e poi prende qualcosa dalla tasca e... “Ero qui per caso.”  
  
“Non eri qui per caso.”  
  
Kuroo sospira. “E avevo questa cosa qui per caso.” Mostra una musicassetta che ha tra le mani.  
  
“Sono sicuro non ce l’avessi per caso.”  
  
Kuroo sembra cercare di non rispondere, per qualche motivo, e Daichi scuote la testa. Dai. Su. Perché mentire. Almeno che gli dica la verità, no? “E ho pensato che volevo dartela.” Lancia la musicassetta a Daichi, che la prende al volo, per rigirarla tra le mani e guardarla in silenzio.  
  
Una musicassetta della Phillips. Un lato A e B. Un lato C. “I lati sono due, Kuroo” gli fa notare. “Uno.” Gli mostra una faccia della musicassetta. “E due.” Gli mostra l’altra faccia della musicassetta. “Quindi perché mettere...?”  
  
“Il lato C sta per _vi faremo il Culo_” lo interrompe Kuroo, nervosamente. “Che è un po’ la nostra frase, no?”  
  
Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Sente che ci sono cose che non sono state dette ma che dovrebbero essere state capite già da tempo da lui. Quindi. Cerca di rimettere tutti i punti insieme. Quindi. Kuroo che ha iniziato a comparire in tutte e davvero sta dicendo tutte le trasferte delle squadre del Nekoma contro_ tutte_ le squadre della Karasuno. Prima non lo faceva, non era una cosa che gli sembrava interessare. E anche Kuroo che dice che gli serve per qualche cosa che vuole fare in futuro, ma che passa tutta la partita, invece che a guardare i movimenti degli atleti, a guardare Daichi. Uhm. Kuroo che prova a fare delle conversazioni che non finiscano in loro due che battibeccano -ma che non ce la fa così tanto, perché, beh, alla fine battibeccare e dirsi l’un l’altro che fanno pena è un po’ il loro modo di comunicare. E poi, ultimamente si stava comportando in modo molto, ma davvero molto, appiccicoso. Con tutta quella storia di andare a fare la stessa università e del chiamami se pensi che hai bisogno di una mano in Chimica o Biologia o in ogni materia scientifica. Chiamami se ti viene voglia di piangere in bagno da solo.  
  
Uhm.  
  
Oh no. Oh no no no. Non se n’era reso conto e adesso con che faccia può andare a prendere in giro Asahi che non si rende conto di quanto Noya muoia dietro a lui e quasi si metta a piangere con la scusa di aver visto l’uomo più bello del mondo.  
  
A Kuroo Daichi piace.  
  
_Oh_.  
  
Beh, sì. Okay. Immagina.  
  
“Che modo di merda di confessarsi, Kuroo” gli dice, giocherellando con la musicassetta. “Potevi scegliere tutti i modi del mondo e tu hai scelto il più stupido. E poi non ha neanche usato bene le canzoni degli One Direction, cioè, mi deludi proprio.” Fa una breve pausa in cui sente di aver ucciso Kuroo. Averlo ucciso sul serio, che poi lo doveva prendere e portare nella sua tomba. “Se mi avessi dato un po’ più di tempo, io avrei fatto meglio. Avevo intenzione di dirtelo dopo averti stracciato alle Nazionali.”  
  
“Dirmi cosa?” chiede Kuroo con mezzo sorriso. “Saresti stato troppo umiliato. Non ce l’avresti fatta.”  
  
“Umiliato? Io? Ti ho detto che noi vi faremo il culo a strisce alle Nazionali, hai capito? A_ strisce_. Non vi potrete nemmeno più alzare dopo quella partita.”  
  
“Ci conto.”  
  
“Bene.”  
  
“_Bene_!” Poi si ferma e si guarda intorno, prima di mordersi l’interno della guancia. “Quindi, per la cronaca. Cioè, io ho capito, okay? Però, voglio dire, se dovessimo mettere le cose esplicite, per tutti e due, no?, allora la tua risposta è tipo sì oppure no, oppure era solo perché...?”  
  
C’è un bisbiglio dietro le spalle di Daichi e riesce a vedere Suga che mette le dita di una mano a cerchio e poi ci infila dentro l’indice più e più volte, con un sorriso angelico. E poi c’è anche Tsukishima, che mormora _ma quant’è sfigato? ma che davvero? fortuna che è alto_. Daichi si passa una mano trai capelli e sospira, girandosi di nuovo verso Kuroo. “È un sì, okay, ci sto anche, ma vedi di impegnarti di più la prossima volta.” Guarda la musicassetta e mantiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Ed è anche un: non ho un walkman perché non sono nato negli anni Ottanta. Quindi possiamo sentirla insieme questa.”  
  
Kuroo sembra finalmente rilassarsi. “Dopo gli allenamenti, allora” mormora, grattandosi le dita.  
  
“Puoi sempre allenarti con noi” suggerisce, grattandosi la nuca. “Se vuoi.”  
  
Daichi non pensa davvero di aver mai visto Kuroo così felice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Durante l’ultima partita di basket Nekoma contro Karasuno, c’è stato un ragazzo con un ciuffo nero sugli occhi, durante l’intervallo, che ha fatto suonare la base di I would degli One Direction. Così. Senza motivo. A un certo punto ha indicato una parte degli spalti e un ragazzo della Karasuno era tutto rosso e ha nascosto il viso e ha iniziato a tirargli addosso della verdura. Dicono che stanno insieme e che il ragazzo col ciuffo lo ha fatto solo per mettere in imbarazzo il ragazzo della Karasuno coi capelli corti. Ma a me il tipo della Karasuno sembrava abbastanza felice._


End file.
